alvin and the chipmunks 4
by Amie Louise
Summary: the munks/etettes are on a world tour and the chippets try to get closer to the munks some do, some fail, some dont work, but what happens when alvin looses his voice and then gets munknapped how will his familly especialy brittany cope with there loss?
1. introducing the man

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic story so I hope you like it **

Chapter 1

It's a lovely day in Paris there are people smiling, romance, laughs and more, until you go over to the other side, you see that's a different story, there is a story which involves a man who used to be top of the business, he had the money, fame, he was basically living his dream, but now he has nothing but a rusty old trailer almost hanging over the edge of a cliff with no company but a rat, with nothing but a blanket to keep him warm, a radio and then a little ,mouldy shed on the side , the only thing he had which was worth having was his recording equipment which was stacked very neatly in the corner of the trailer, you may be wondering who this person is, or some of you may of worked it out, but for those who haven't here's a clue, he was a bald man with black glasses and is the ex manger of the chipmunks and chipettes, that's right you guessed it, this man's name was Ian Hawke, he did nothing but sit there in his little trailer all day talking to Biff , and yes that is the rats name.

He turned on the radio, and the news was on, as he turned a little knob on the side of the radio so he could hear, he heard a voice say "The world famous chipmunks are taking a huge tour around the world; they will be visiting London, Paris, Tokyo, St Petersburg, New York, Sydney and Rio. I'm afraid if you haven't got tickets now it's too late as every single one of their concerts are full and sold out, they will be making their first visit in London today where thousands will be seeing their favourite fury friends"

Ian was fuming, like he always was

"Those RATS! They've ruined everything for me, I save Dave on an island and they leave me sitting in this dump in a little old trailer, almost hanging over a cliff in Paris with an old radio and a blanket and a rotting shed on the side .The only thing I have left is my recording equipment which has no use anyway, if only I could get them rats to record one new song id be back in the game again but that isn't gonna happen is it? They've ruined everything, I'm over finished there's no point me even living anymore, unless I can find some other animal that can dance or sing, and I record them with the last of my recording equipment, but that isn't gonna happen is it?"

Ian then looked at the rat sitting next to him, who was just staring up with a blank look on its face, Ian sighed like all hope had gone, but then...

"Wait a minute, het Biff can you by any chance sing?" then strange man asked but then it bit his hand while Ian cried in pain, and ran away

"YOU MANGY RAT! HOW COULD YOU, WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING BIFF? NO YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE, COME BACK I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"

Ian then groaned with disappointment, There was then a minute of silence, while a song came on the radio, then as soon as it came on, Ian lost it and went mad and started jumping up and down with rage but as he felt his trailer nudge a bit over the cliff, he soon calmed down.

"Ugh I worked my butt off to make them into rock stars, I made Alvin and the chipmunks, and do I get thanked? NO! In fact without Alvin they wouldn't even be Alvin and the chipmunks they'd just be Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and what's her face?" Ian cursed, but then something hit ian, an idea, an evil idea, an idea that in his opinion could not fail.

OH YES, I GOT IT, OH JUST YOU WAIT CHIPMUNKS, THERES A STORM COMING AND YOU WONT FORGET IT! HAHAHAHAHA

Ian then went into a coughing fit and got to work

**So that's it for the first chapter and i really hope you liked it, to be continued, what's Ian's idea? Although I'm sure you already know, but anyway that's it for now until next timexxxxx take care**


	2. simonette and someones missing?

**Ok so we are now onto chapter 2 where a bit more should be revelled**

Chapter 2

The chipmunks were getting ready in the changing room, Alvin was practising his solo, Brittany, was doing her hair and makeup making sure she looked outstanding, Jeanette was fussing over what dress to wear, Eleanor was helping Theodore comb his hair and Simon was helping Alvin giving him some tips. They were already for their first big show in London, the first show of the whole tour and although none of them showed it, they were all very nervous.

"OMG WHAT DRESS TO WEAR, SO MANY TO CHOSE FROM UGH!" the purple clad chipmunk Jeanette stressed, Brittany was getting quite annoyed because every time Jeannette stressed it made Brittany smudge her makeup causing her to constantly re do it, Eleanor found it quite funny and just kept laughing constantly, not really helping.

"Jean the one you have on is perfect" Eleanor politely said

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked

"YES!" Everyone replied, this only made Jeanette feel a bit guilty and calm down, it was the first show of the tour she wanted to look descent on stage, or that's what her side was really the truth was that she was trying to impress Simon so he'd ask her out, but nothing would happen if she didn't even try talking so that second she got some courage and went up to Simon and asked

"Simon d-do I l-look ok?"

"W-well Jeanette-you l-look b-beautiful, like always" Simon replied, and just then both of them blushed but then a scream came from the munks/etettes

"GET A ROOM!" Everyone shouted, and this only made the chipmunks blush even more, because secretly Simon liked her too, Jeanette went back to sit down and carried on with her makeup when Brittany said.

"You did not handle that well"

"w-wh-what do you mean?" Jeanette stuttered

"Oh come on it's not hard to see that you like Simon"

"Really?"

"YES!" Brittany bellowed a bit too loud, before she knew it everyone in the rooms eyes were on her, which she didn't really mind

Then Dave walked in and told them that they had to get to stage now, so with that all off the chipmunks jumped off their chairs and went backstage, to find that someone was missing

"Guys where Alvin is?" Dave asked

"He was just right behind us" Eleanor said

"You don't think an eagle got him do you?" Theodore asked shaking in fear

"Don't be silly Theo, number 1 we are inside and 2 WE ARE INSIDE" Simon added

**And that's it for chapter 2, hope you liked it, Jeanette and Simon are so cute3 but now, where has Alvin disappeared to?**


	3. first show

**Here we go with chapter 3. Enjoy, and plz review, i dunno if this is any good: /**

Chapter 3

Theodore we shaking in fear, but at the same time all the chipmunks were ready to performe, but just then they heard a huge cheer coming from the audience "CHIPMUNKS, CHIPMUNKS, CHIPMUNKS!" The crowd screamed, this made everyone particularly the chipettes nervous as it was one of their first shows anyway, they had butterflies and Alvin was gone, what could be worse

"Wow can you hear that crowd" Brittany asked nervously

"I think my hearts going to explode any minute now" Jeanette replied

"there must be over a thousand people here" Eleanor added, standing very close to Theodore grabbing his hand, very tight, but Theodore didn't mind as he felt sorry for her but then he saw a small tear go down her cheek

"Aww don't worry Elli, I'm gonna be out there with you the whole time" Theodore comforted,

A smile came up on her face and she turned to her sisters behind her, and made a thist

"Yes" she whispered with joy, she was finally getting closer to Theodore

"I'm really scared" Theodore said trembling

"Why? Come on Theo we do this all the time" Simon added comforting him, by putting an arm of his shoulder

Theodore pushed his arm off "no I mean about Alvin" Theodore added

Simon had nothing to say he was a bit worried too, but for all he knows, Alvin could have just gone to get a drink or something before the show. Dave came running in and asked if Alvin had returned and everyone sighed and said no, but then they heard a familiar high pitched voice coming from backstage, they looked to find a small chipmunk, wearing a jumper with a yellow A on which made everyone relieved .

" so ladies do you come here often?" the flirting chipmunk asked, Alvin then winked at the girl and walked back in to the others like nothing had even happened, and as he walked in everyone's eyes were on him in shock.

"What's everyone staring at?" the confused chipmunks asked.

Simon pushed by everyone and stormed up to Alvin, slightly pushing him backwards

"Alvin you had me scared to death" the blue chipmunk screamed. Alvin had a confused look on his face

"Yh we thought you got eaten by an eagle" Theodore added and everyone just sighed apart from Eleanor who just giggled like always.

"Are you saying you worried about me?" Alvin said cheekily raising an eyebrow at Simon, who then just sighed

Alvin turned around only to find Dave staring down at him evilly.

"Alvin where have you been" Dave said worried but before Alvin could answer

"In fact, you know what don't tell me just stand there AND DONT MOVE, you know the rules!" Dave bellowed

Alvin just lowered his ears and sighed

"Dave I'm sorry I didn't realise I did anything wrong," Alvin added in an innocent way

"Yh Dave cut him some slack, at least he is here now" Brittany quickly added, because secretly she also had a massive crush on Alvin, she just never admitted it

"Thank you Brittany, someone with some sense and besides when it comes to girls as hot as that, there are no rules" Alvin said

"But Alvin if you keep doing that soon there will be no girls coming after you"

"yh but like I say, girls are like socks, you wear some and then when they smell you throw them away and get a new pair" Alvin added and grinned cheekily

Brittany went red in the face and wondered how she could ever like a guy like Alvin, he was a player, and what did she see in him? On the other hand Alvin did have his moment when he was actually quite charming, so she just forgot about it and got ready to perform

Then Dave comes in signalling them to get ready and that the curtain is coming up, he gave Alvin a micro phone and from backstage he shouted

"YOU READY LONDON, WE ARE GONNA HAVE A PARTY TONIGHT!"

And the whole crowd cheered even louder for the chipmunks as they then opened with their first act "Witch Doctor"

It was now near the end of the show and it got to alvins solo Bad Day, where everyone else was just humming and harmonising with him, it was one of the highlights of the show, and certainly alvins highlight too, you see this was how he gets all of his girls crying after him, Brittany particualy this time she had never heard him sing alone before and she was lost for words and had no clue he had a voice like that, but this only made her like him even more, when he finished his amazing song it was onto the finally We Are Family

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

Everyone can see we're together  
>As we walk on by<br>And we fly just like birds of a feather  
>I'm not telling no lie<p>

All of the people around us to say  
>Can we be that close<br>Just let me state for the record  
>We're giving love in a family dose, yeah<p>

CHORUS  
>We are family<br>I got all my sisters with me  
>We are family<br>Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
>To get our share of the world's delights<br>High hopes we have for the future  
>And our goal's in sight<br>No we don't get depressed  
>Here's what we call our golden rule<br>Have faith in you and the things you do  
>You won't go wrong, oh no<br>This is our family Jewel, yeah

CHORUS  
>We are family<br>I got all my sisters with me  
>We are family<br>Get up everybody and sing

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

After this the whole arena screamed and applauded the amazingly talented chipmunks, after the show was finished all of the chipmunks went back stage.

"That was incredible" Theodore said in relief

"Best night of my life" Eleanor added

"Eleanor you was really good" Theodore said charmingly

"Thanks Theo" Eleanor sweetly replied and giggled

Brittany who was still excited ran up to Alvin and gave him the biggest hug anyone could have ever given him, not realising what she did she quickly stepped away and started looking at the floor

"Oops sorry" Brittany said embarrassed

"Alvin your solo was amazing I never knew you have a voice like that, London's "The Smoke" and you blew it all away" Brittany said

"Brittany are you feeling ok, I mean since when do you compliment me or even talk to me and then not start and argument off?" Alvin added

"WELL IF YOU WANT ME START AN ARGUMENT OFF!"

"Ha-ha there's the Brittany I know; by the way the headband is way out of season, now if you will step aside I have a very special and important someone waiting by the side of the stage" Alvin cheekily said.

But then, just as Brittany was going to scream in his face, a very excited Theodore ran right pass her knocking her over, but luckily Alvin caught her just in time, as Alvin helped her up there were lots of awkward giggles coming out from them both, when she was up she just stood there blushing.

"So yh like I said someone VERY important, waiting backstage

As he ran off on all fours Brittany just sighed and she felt a tear go down her cheek, she turned round to find Jeanette and Eleanor staring, they had seen the whole thing, they hugged each other then walked backstage to where everyone else was

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING YOUR AWFUL CHEEKY FOR A CHIPMUNK, I MEAN WHO TOLD YOU STUFF LIKE THAT" A girl backstage was screaming at Alvin

"UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERY MIND" and with that the girl left

Alvin walked up to Brittany, not even noticing she was upset and said...

"See, one pair of socks got smelly and now I need a new pair" Alvin said and then winked a different girl who was backstage.

Brittany looked as if she was about to cry but Alvin didn't even realise. Then Dave came rushing in

"Guys great job that was amazing," Dave congratulated

"I know I was" Alvin said boasting

Dave and the rest of the chipmunks apart from Brittany, gave him a glare, causing Alvin to lower his ears

"Oh erm did I say I? I-I meant w-w-we"

Everyone just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at Alvin, who now looked very embarrassed, now this was Brittany's chance to get him back again.

"Oh come on, you guys are being really mean, I bet none of you could beat his amazing solo" Brittany said

Eleanor and Jeanette just stood there giggling as they knew what was going on while Simon, Theodore and Dave just stared confused, when Simon then said

"what's so funny?"

Eleanor and Jeanette just sighed and went

"Boys" they both laughed, which made Simon and Theodore laugh as well just to look like they also knew what was going on

"wow Brittany thanks, you're being a really good friend today" Alvin said, who then tapped her on the shoulder and ran off the more girls backstage, Brittany just stood there sobbing

"Aww don't worry Brittany, h-he just doesn't see what's right in front of him" Jeanette comforted

"Yh don't worry about it" Eleanor added

"well that's easy for you two to say, I mean you get closer to Simon and Theodore every day, and at least they like you back, I've been trying to get Alvin to notice me for ages and he still has no clue, I mean look at him now

Brittany points backstage and finds Alvin with another girl kissing her finger

"Those girls are so lucky,"

Brittany then started crying fully, when Eleanor and Jeanette walked up to her gave her a huge hug comforting her.

**That's it for chapter 3; I made it a bit longer this time. Will Brittany ever get with Alvin? Or will something grab him by surprise before anything can happen? read more to find out and please review. Even 1 will make my day, and ill upload quicker. Love you all 3**


	4. what is this feeling?

**Now for chapter 4 just because I got really excited when I got a review lol: D enjoy**

After months of touring in London, they were now ready to go to Paris, Alvin had started to get the idea that Brittany might like him, but you see Alvin was one of those people who sort of expects people to like him as he is the cool one of the band, plus he is so used to flirting with people he didn't actually like that he doesn't really understand what true love is. Dave and the chipmunks were now at the airport ready to go to Paris and Brittany really wanted to make her move there as it is known as The City of Love, of course it didn't help that Alvin winked at every girl that walked past him.

"Pssst Theo, Jeanette, Eleanor come here" Simon whispered, looking behind him making sure Alvin or Brittany didn't see or hear.

"Jeanette, what's up Simon?" Theodore asked

"Have any of you been noticing anything happening with Brittany and Alvin? They used to argue lots but now Brittany doesn't even attempt to"

"O my God jean aren't boys so slow?" Eleanor said

Jeanette nodded her head in agreement

" tell me about it, listen they Brittany likes alvin,but just won't admit it Brittany's been trying to get his attention since she met him, and she is being put under lots of pressure because Mr Brain can't see what she's doing, I mean look them."

Alvin, was signing autographs and chatting up some girls while Brittany stands on her own trying to sort out her make up

"Oh yes I see now" Theodore added in a small voice

"EXACTLY! I mean they are actually perfect for each other, and guys we have to knock some sense into Alvin and get them two together right here, right now, everyone hands in.

Everyone put their hands in the middle and all agreed, when Dave came walking by.

"ALVIN! I TOLD YOU KNOW AUTOGRAPHS, SORRY GIRLS SOMEONE NEEDS A TIME OUT" Dave embarrassingly said

"Dad i-i-i mean Dave you can't just do that in front of the ladies, there is a rule book you know" Alvin said

"Not my problem, I have rules as well its funny how you pay attention to the girl rule book you made up and not the rules that are actually rules" Dave added

Alvin just went silent at this and lugged his suitcase over to the other chipmunks.

"Ok guys sorry about that, now I have your plane tickets here, but first we need to sort some stuff out. The seats are in twos so who are you going to sit with?" Dave asked

Then, Theodore remembering what they had just spoke about shouted out Simons name, Simon the realising what his little brother was doing then copied and shouted Theodore's name, leaving Jeanette to shout out Eleanor's, and Eleanor to shout out Jeanette's.

"I guess that means we're together" Alvin said quietly looking towards Brittany

"Yh but that's ok" Brittany said making sure he didn't have a problem with that

"YH of course" Alvin replied

"Well ok then let's go" Dave said

(On the plane)

"Excuse me how much are Pringles?" Eleanor asked in a shy voice

"£1.20 miss" the airhostess replied

"Great I'll have 5 packs please" the little chipmunk greedily said

"ELEANOR!" Jeanette screamed at the thought of her little sister eating all that

"What I'm gonna share" Eleanor replied slightly blushing

Jeanette let out a small giggle

"Simon what are you doing?" Theodore asked

"Erm something called reading" Simon replied in a sarcastic tone

"Oh right I knew that, so what's it about?" the little chipmunk asked

"Photosynthesis" Simon replied

"What?" the confused chipmunk asked

"Ugh... what plants need to grow?" Simon replied quite annoyed, he just wanted to read in peace, not that he didn't love his little brother it's just Theodore always has to know what people are doing to make sure they are ok, I suppose that's why he is the cute one3

"Oh right well why you couldn't just say that"

"Ugh"

"Sooooo... nice plane huh" Alvin said trying to make conversation

"Yh I suppose" Brittany replied awkwardly

"Would you like a drink?" Alvin offered

"No thanks I'm not thirsty" Brittany declined

"Yh me too"

"Sooooo... off to Paris" Brittany said

"Yh ...yh" Alvin agreed

"Did you know it's known as The City of Love?" Brittany asked

"Yh...yh"

and it was at that minute that Alvin felt a tingle in the stomach, it was an annoying tingle that made him twitch, he wondered what it was, then he saw a fly land in Brittany's hair and went to wack it out and just as he touched her soft hair, he felt a shiver go down his spine, and that's when he knew what the strange felling was... he was in love. Not like all the girls he flirted with, this was an actual love, which some people don't even find, he started blushing and the rest of the trip was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. The question he asked was Does she like me back?

**That's it for chapter 4 Aww Alvin and Brittany are my all time favourite couples they are so cute anyway, what will happen with Alvin and Brittany? Keep reviewing and you can find out quick, plz I really appreciate it, so I know how the story is, but ty for reading love you all stay in tuned for next chapter coming very soon xxxxxxx**


	5. love is in the air

**Chapter 5 but I only have 1 review and that makes me sad but o well here you goxx**

The chipmunks had now got off the plane, and were in the taxi. It was dead silent, Alvin face one window and starred out of it and Brittany looked out another, just staring at the view Paris had to give them, they saw bakery stores, which caught Theodore and Eleanor's attention straight away, people doing mimes and artwork on the road, but the one thing you saw every moment was a couple holding hands, laughing together and this made Brittany feel a tear go down her cheek

"The city of love? ... More like city of no love" Brittany grumbled under her breath

Dave was sitting opposite the chipmunks and starred closely at Alvin and Brittany thinking something was up. Maybe they had an argument or something, Dave thought, but either way they were both upset about something so he decided to try make conversation within the silent taxi.

"So guys are you excited?" Dave started

"I am I want to go to the bakery" Theodore said and Eleanor nodded also.

"Well while you do that, I will be at the art museum reading about different artists like Van Gough, he is such an amazing character, did you know once he actually chopped his own ear off?" Simon replied and again Jeanette nodded in agreement

"What about you Brittany?" Eleanor asked

Brittany turned to sit up straight and starred glumly at her family

"w-w-well I would like to visit the Eiffel tower" Brittany mumbled

"Well then you're lucky, because the Eiffel tower is just a few feet from our hotel" Dave added

When Brittany heard this news she became happy again and then looked over to Alvin still starring at the window looking glum

"What about you Alvin?" she asked

And with hearing her voice Alvin snapped out of being bored and answered her

"I guess I'd like to see the tower too" he said

"Maybe you two could go together" Jeanette cheekily suggested and then everyone started giggling

"Yh that's a good idea and in the meantime me and Jeanette can check out the art museum" Simon smoothly said

Jeanette looked puzzled at what Simon said, did he just ask her to go somewhere with him? Was she dreaming?

"w-what?" Jeanette asked

"I-i-i mean only if you want to" Simon replied

"ID LOVE TO!" Jeanette said without hesitation

At this sight everyone just starred lovingly at Simon and Jeanette

"Jeanette has a boyfriend" Eleanor teased

Jeanette quickly shhhhhed her looked into Simon's eyes and blushed as he did to, then Jeanette hugged him, she had finally got Simon to ask her out, and she was over the moon and could only think about Simon and what activities they could do.

"Wow Simon I did not see that coming, it really is the city of love" Dave said and winked at Simon

Brittany was happy that her little sis now had a boyfriend, but was upset that she didn't, this whole time she was trying to look nice constantly every day, hoping Alvin would ask her out, but it was taking too long, she had to ask him or nothing would happen, she starred over at him and felt her heat skip a beat

Alvin looked at Simon in shock, he asked a girl he liked out and didn't make a fool of himself, he made the first move and now he has a girlfriend, and a good one. If Simon could do it why couldn't he, and it was then that he decided to make his move to Brittany, he shuffled closer to her as she did to and said

"Erm Britt?" Alvin asked

"Yh she replied looking nervous she was about to make her move and now he was staring a conversation off and looking deeply into his eyes really put her off, what was he going to say?

**That's it for chapter five, sorry it short: / hope you liked it, please review. Simon and Jeanette are finally together Aww, so cute, but now what is Alvin going to say? Read more to find out. See you later.**


	6. more love in paris

**Chapter 6, erm that's really all I have to say so erm... enjoy I guess lol xx**

But before Alvin could finish what he was trying to say the taxi came to a halt and jolted everyone, all of the chipmunks rubbed their heads as they fell on the floor while Dave tried to help them up, then the taxi door was opened by the driver

"Bonjour welcome to the marvellous city of Paris" the drive said in him French accent, the chipmunks couldn't help but giggle a bit before Dave told them to be quiet. They walked out of the taxi and walked into their 5 star hotel called Eiffel tower hotel, they checked in and were told they booked the grand suite, room 14562. All the chipmunks jumped with joy.

Dave unlocked the door and...

"I DIBBS BED CLOSEST TO WINDOW!" Alvin and Brittany screamed at the same time

"O erm you can have it if you want" Alvin offered

"Well ok if your sure... thanks" Brittany replied

"Yh I'll have the bed next to yours" he said

And with that they both walked over to their beds and threw their stuff on the floor and just lay on the beds, they had had such a long day. Everyone laughed at their actions.

Simon and Jeanette were holding hands, as they were now a couple and without any fuss chose two beds the other side of the room to sleep on, and again they threw their stuff on the floor and lay on their beds.

That left Dave, Theodore and Eleanor, Dave chose a bed in the corner and Eleanor and Theodore followed as there were two beds either side of Daves.

"He he now if I have a nightmare, it won't matter because you will be here the whole time" Theodore sweetly said

Eleanor and Dave giggled

"So Alvin what was you going to say in the taxi?" Brittany asked

Alvin blushed at the thought, he completely forgot about what he was going to say in the taxi, but now this was his chance

"O yh... Erm w-well, listen Britt... I like you a lot and when I look at you I get chills, so would you p-please be my g-g-girlfriend" Alvin stuttered

Brittany look puzzled at what Alvin just asked and to think, she was just about to ask him the same thing.

"Yes of course I will, I was about to ask the same thing" Brittany said

"Really? That's great" he replied

Brittany crawled onto Alvin bed and snuggled next to him and they both stayed there for hours talking

Simon looked to the bed next to him and saw Jeanette looking in the mirror sighing, and he knew something was up so he asked what was wrong

"Jeanette what's up" he asked

And Jeanette burst out into tears; Simon crawled onto her bed and started comforting her

"i-i-i just want to be pretty like Brittany" the sad chipmunk said

"What do you mean?" Simon asked

"No makeup helps me look better, I have glasses and I have no fashionable clothes, I'm awful, Brittany is so lucky" Jeanette answered and burst out crying again

"Jeanette you're beautiful and you don't need make up, your clothes are not awful and I love people with glasses especially when it's you wearing them" Simon said

But this didn't help and she crawled over to Simon who hugged her but then Simon stood up and started singing to her

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<p>

This made Jeanette cheer up instantly and hug him tighter

"O that was wonderful Simon" Jeanette complimented

"t-th-thanks y-you really think so" he asked

Jeanette nodded

"Ok guy's time to go down to the buffet I'm starving aren't you?" Dave asked

"YES!" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison

They walked down to the buffet and got seated at a table

"What a nice place" Brittany said

Alvin came alone sat on his chair without a fuss and placed a napkin on his lap

"Alvin? What have you done? Come on tell me now or you're grounded" Dave said and glared down at Alvin

"i-i-i haven't done anything" Alvin replied innocently

"Well since when do you have any manners at all?" Dave said

"Since I got a very beautiful girl as a girlfriend" he then winked and Brittany and hugged her

"W-wo wo so one day in Paris and Simon and Jeanette are going out and now you and Brittany? ... Huh the wonders Paris brings" Dave replied shocked

Then everyone started to laugh.

Then a waitress came over and put a bowl of snails on the table.

"GROSS!" Brittany screamed

"YUK!" Theodore and Eleanor said in unison

"O come on guys these people eat like this every day, they can't be that bad" Dave said

"But Dave even Theo and Elli won't eat them and that's saying something" Alvin said

"Don't be silly, I'll prove it to you, I'm sure there lovely" Dave replied

And with that Dave popped a snail into his mouth and gagged, it was the most disgusting thing he ever ate.

"How about we order a pizza?" Dave suggested and everyone agreed and left the restaurant

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it review please see you later xx**


	7. first show, break up? and lost voice

**Here's chapter 7 still only one review so review or I won't update . Hope u like it **

The chipmunks now had their first show in Paris, they were waiting backstage ready to perform, and Alvin didn't run away this time.

"Ready girls?" Brittany asked her sisters

"You know it" Eleanor replied, and Jeanette nodded in agreement and walked over to Simon

"This is so exciting our first show in Paris, I hope it goes well" Jeanette said

"I'm sure it will be like any other show" Simon replied and hugged her gently and laughed

"So Britt are you read" Alvin said, but before he could finish his voice went strange, no sound came out

"Huh, Alvin what just happened? "Brittany asked concerned

"Nothiii" and again Alvin's voice just stopped

"Alvin something wrong" Brittany said and put her hand on his shoulder

Alvin then felt his voice go back to normal

"IM FINE, BRITTANY!" Alvin bellowed and pushed her arm away

"i-i-i was just trying to" Brittany was saying but then got interrupted

"I DONT NEED YOU HELP!" Alvin screamed back

"WELL FINE THEN!" Brittany replied going red in the face

Alvin and Brittany then stopped talking; so many things were going through Brittany's head. Had they just broke up? She then looked over at Alvin and he gave her a glare back, that was a yes she thought, Alvin and Brittany had just broke up, she had ruined it for them both, would he forgive her? Or why should she be the one apologising? She only tried to help him and he screamed in her face, she wasn't apologising, why should she?

Dave then came in and told them they were getting ready, and that the curtain was soon going to go up, this made all of the chipmunks very excited, the chipettes had butterflies which is ok because they were still getting used to this kind of thing. After they heard a voice say bonjour! Paris and then some more stuff in French, after a sentence they heard the voice say ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS! And then the arena cheered, that was their cue to start, the music started to play, and they all came running on stage from the sides of the stage and started their first song which was Witch Doctor.

It got to Alvin's solo again which was Bad Day

**Where is the moment we needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>You tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carrying' on<br>You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carrying' on<strong>

**Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, the ****camera**** don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day**

**Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carrying' on**

**You had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>and the whole thing turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...<strong>

**So where is the passion when you need it the most?  
>Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<strong>

**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, you've seen what you like  
>And how does it feel for one more time<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day**

**(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day<br>(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day...<strong>

Everyone cheered and clapped for their fury friend and Alvin took a bow as they got ready for the finally we Are Family. The curtains closed in front of the chipmunks in their final positions, Brittany was sitting on Alvin's shoulder, Simon was carrying Jeanette and Eleanor and Theodore were holding hands with the biggest and cutest grin on their faces. Then they all broke apart and ran offstage, as Alvin started to run he was stopped halfway and froze dead still on the spot, the only one who noticed was Brittany, who even though they broke up was still a bit concerned. Alvin felt a pain go straight through his throat, it burned, the worst possible feeling he ever had, and he thought his ears hurt when Dave yelled at him but this was 1000 times worse. Alvin then lost feeling in his legs because of the shock and fell to his knees, still with a shocked look on his face. Brittany sees and ran to him bending down at his side.

"Alvin what happened, are you ok?" Brittany asked, she saw a tear come from Alvin's eye

Alvin went to speak but no sound came out at all, he then thought he should've told Brittany his voice was going a bit backstage, she tried to help and he just screamed in her face, Dave could've helped just in time, he felt so guilty. Alvin then looked up at Brittany with his ears lowered and rubbed his throat, Brittany then realised what was wrong and ran backstage trying to find Dave.

"GUYS WHERE'S DAVE? IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" Brittany screamed

"Probably making a phone call like he always does after the show" Theodore said sweetly

"THANK THEO!" Brittany went to run off again, but Simon stopped her

"WO oooo what's the emergency?" Simon asked

"ITS ALVIN, SOMETHINGS WRONG HE CAN'T SPEAK AND HE IS IN PAIN!"Brittany quickly said and pointed to Alvin, on his knees on the stage, crying and rubbing his throat, she then ran through the backstage door to find Dave.

"ALVIN!" Simon screamed, Jeanette then heard him and followed him to Alvin's side immediately

"ELLI HELP!" Jeanette called her sister, who then saw what was happening and ran over, and Theodore seeing Eleanor doing this, he followed

Theodore saw Alvin in shock and felt himself tearing up, he didn't care what was wrong, he just knew his brother was hurt, so he gave him a big hug, as did Jeanette and Eleanor

"Alvin what's wrong?" Simon asked

Alvin starred at his family and pointed to his throat, it was then that the others realised what had happened, then like the others he knelt down gave his brother a light hug, and patted him on the back making Alvin cough a little, when this happened Alvin rubbed his throat harder as more burning pain went through his neck.

"Erm Jeanette, Eleanor could you go find some water please" Simon said taking charge

"OF COURSE!" they both said in unison, and with that they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Alvin don't worry, Brittany's gone to get Dave, so should be here any second." Theodore pointed out and Alvin smiled a little.

Then they heard a door smash open and Brittany and Dave running through as fast as they could and knelt down at Alvin's side

"THANK GOODNESS YOUR HERE!" worried Theodore said

" it seems Alvin has lost his voice" Simon pointed out, and after hearing this news Dave sighed and rubbed Alvin's little head, got out his phone and called the doctor, then Jeanette and Eleanor came in holding a cup of water above their heads, Dave took the cup and gave it to Alvin who took small sips of the water.

"Don't worry Alvin the doctor will be here soon" Dave said, and hearing that made Alvin even more shocked, he hated the doctors so much. His eyes widened.

"DOCTOR!" everyone screamed

**He he I enjoyed writing this chapter, poor Alvin lets hope he will be ok, what's wrong? How will he perform? Can his family look after him? How long will he be like this? Read more later to find out the more reviews i get the quicker I'll upload so PLEASE REVIEW XXX**


	8. doctors advise

**Because an amazing person love you Rachel reviewed u all get another chapter here's some full stops just for u Rachel xx lol enjoy...**

Chapter 8

The doctor had turned up and Dave noticed her from backstage so walked up to her and brought her over to Alvin who was still on the floor in shock.

"Thank you for coming doctor, now Simon can you take the others backstage please?" Dave said.

"But I-is Alvin going to be ok Dave?" Theodore asked hugging Daves leg

"I'm sure he will be fine, but let's wait and see what the doctor says, I mean it might just be one of those thing that come and then go the next day" Dave replied.

And with that Simon, took everyone backstage and tried calming them down.

"Ok well, now let's get to it, now Alvin is it?" the doctor asked.

_How does she not know who I am?_ Alvin thought.

Alvin starred up at the doctor confused and nodded, and then Alvin let out a small cough again.

"Ok open wide".

And with that Alvin obeyed and opened his mouth as wide as he could, the doctor grabbed a little pocket torch and a lolly stick and put it in his mouth while also shining the torch at him as well.

"Hhmmm I see, now Alvin tell me, do you rest your voice after every show?" the doctor asked

Alvin just starred up with a confused look

"You know, do you stay quiet after you sing and not talk?" she asked

"Ha Alvin not talking, that's something I've never heard before" Dave explained

Hearing this, the doctor sighed and shook her head, with a look of worry in her eye.

"I see... Alvin could you go so I can talk to your dad in private please?"

So Alvin stood up, with his ears lowered and went and sat at the side of the stage, weeping to himself.

"Ok Mr. Seveille Alvin hasn't got any normal sore throat, it's something worse that I've never seen before, but from what I can see, he won't be able to speak for a minimum of a month." The doctor said sighing

"1 MONTH!" Dave replied shocked

Alvin then turned around and saw the shocked look on Daves face and that made him worry more.

"I'm afraid so, and he won't be able to sing for 3-4 months"

"WHAT! B-BUT THE CHIPMUNKS NEED HIM FOR THE SHOWS, ARE YOU AWARE WE ARE ON TOUR HERE, UGH WHY NOW AND WHY HIM?" Dave said more worried than ever.

"Mr. Seveille you need to calm down, and listen, I am aware you are on tour and I know it's hard but Alvin can't speak let alone sing so I suggest you do as I say, that way he will singing before you know it. Ok I can give you these pain killers, and he can take no more that 3 a day, he should take them at breakfast, lunch and diner before he eats anything, you must keep him warm and if he wishes to sleep you and your family must be willing to stop whatever your doing and let him, o and hot tea will help with the pain a lot, he must drink nothing cold or fizzy and most important of all NO TALKING! But do this and he should be fine in no time at all, you must try because Alvin singing career may depend on it, one outburst and he could lose his voice forever".

"Ok thank you doctor, have a nice day" Dave said.

And then the doctor left, but as Dave turned around he saw all of the chipmunks standing there listening, they had heard everything, even how Alvin may lose his voice, and they knew they had to work together to make sure he can sing again. They all looked up at Alvin and sighed.

"Guys you have to promise me something now" Dave said kneeling down to their level.

"Anything" Eleanor said worried.

"You can't tell Alvin he might lose his singing voice forever" Dave said sighing.

"WHAT, BUT THEN WE WOULD BE LYING TO HIM, AND ... NO I REFUSE, IM NOT DOING THAT" Brittany bellowed.

"Britt come on we have to, do it for Alvin" Jeanette added.

"what do you mean do it for Alvin, w-we aren't even going out anymore" Brittany replied, a tear rolled down her cheek, and then everyone starred at her, except for her sisters who came up to her and hugged her.

"That doesn't mean you don't care for him still" Simon replied.

"...fine I'll do it" Brittany said sighing.

"But wait, why can't we tell him?" curious Theodore asked.

"because it would make him really upset, and it worry him more than he already is and who knows what he would do, we must keep this a secret for Alvin's sake" Dave replied. Then all of the chipmunks nodded their heads in agreement. They all took a final glance at Alvin sobbing.

**That's it for paragraph 8 hope you like it, again thank Rachel for the review it really helped. How will the chipmunks take care of their brother? What will their shows be like without him? Is there maybe someone evil plotting an evil plan. Read more later to find out. AND REVIEW!**


	9. going through with the plan

**Chapter 9 now, this is gonna get good. Read and review please love you all enjoyxxxxxxxxxx**

It comes to the point of the story that we go back to Ian living in the trailer, who was still depressed after biff had not came back, he really now was alone, he covered himself in his old blanket which had lots of holes in and turned on his little radio to hear:

**Alvin not performing**

**Alvin lost voice**

**Alvin can't sing**

**Alvin lead singer can't sing for months**

These were all the words Ian had to hear, so he quickly turned it off and had a very excited look on his face, then the look turned to a huge grin that went across his whole face, his eyes got wider and then he also began to laugh

"THIS IS GREAT, ITS LIKE THEY KNEW I WAS HERE, MY PLAN TAKES PLACE TOMORROW NIGHT I HAVE TO SEE THOSE CHIPMUNKS AT THEIR CONSERT WITHOUT ALVIN FIRST!" The evil man bellowed

He went outside his trailer, found the biggest rock he could and took it into the trailer with him.

**I'm so sorry this paragraph is so short I promise the next one will be longer, what's Ian up to? See ya for now tho xxxxxxx**


	10. Bad Day Bad Show

**Chapter 10, and I just want to thank all of my friends who have been supportive of my story and haven't screamed YOU'RE SO WEIRD or FREAK in my face, I like aatc get over it cos it's not your life, and if you have the same problem just remember your not the only one. But anyway here's the chapter, its gonna be longer than the last so, enjoy xxx**

Chapter 10

The chipmunks were all back stage yet again, for their second show in Paris, only this time the chipmunks didn't have the excited feeling they usually had, this time they had a sad feeling and that one chipmunks less made them feel lonely, not complete, not a family.

"I can't believe we are actually doing a show without Alvin" Eleanor said.

"I hope he's ok" Theodore hoped.

"Don't worry Theo, there is a babysitter with him" Simon pointed out.

"but Si, she doesn't even speak English, she could just about understand the word hello, I mean what if he needs something and then the babysitter doesn't understand?" Theodore asked.

"Look Alvin's tough and can get through anything and before you even realise, he will be back on stage with us" Simon comforted.

At that minute Dave came running through the door with worry on his face.

"Simon? DO YOU KNOW THE WORDS TO BAD DAY?" Dave asked.

"Erm, sort of... Why?" Simon replied.

"Because we aren't allowed to take it out of the show, so will you be ok singing it?" Dave asked again.

"i-i-i guess s-so" Simon stuttered, feeling his heart where his mouth was.

"Don't worry Si you're a great singer" Jeanette said, but that wasn't what Simon was worried about.

"b-but Dave? That's Alvin's song" Brittany said.

"I know but we can't take it out of the show and someone has to sing it" Dave pointed out.

They all sighed and before they knew it the curtain came up, and like always they would get in their starting positions for Witch Doctor. Then it got to Bad Day which Simon now had to sing, the music started playing, and Simon went to sing but instead he just froze in shock looking out to the audience. The audience were talking almost themselves wondering one, why Alvin wasn't there and two, why was Simon not singing.

"Isn't he meant to be singing?" Eleanor asked and all of the chipmunks froze in shock, they didn't know what to do.

Simon just stood in the middle of the stage on his own, he felt his heart beating as fast as a humming bird beats, Simon then felt dizzy and his head started to spin, then his started seeing black spots and before he knew it, everything went dark, and he fainted on stage. Everyone was starring is horror, wondering what had happened but you see, Simon can pick up song words easily, and he was always used to singing back up with Theodore, and he always at least got to practise a song too. This time it was last minute, he was told to sing the song and he was all alone and the stage, it was times like this when Simon didn't Alvin being around because he is used to being the centre of attention all the time , not Simon. The curtains then closed with Simon behind them. Dave came running on stage with Jeanette who was sitting by his side.

"SIMON SIMON ARE YOU OK? WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Jeanette yelled, she felt a tear go down her cheek. Theodore and Eleanor then came running in with some water and sat it beside Simon.

Slowly Simons eyes started to flutter open, and Jeanette's tears went, and a huge grin replaced them, as Simon tried to sit up Jeanette was hugging him tighter than she ever had.

"THANK GOODNESS I WAS SO WORRIED!" Jeanette said relieved.

"W-wh-what happened?" Simon asked.

"You fainted on stage, when you were singing Bad Day" Brittany reminded.

"O yh don't remind me" he answered.

"Wait what about We Are Family?"

"We haven't done it, everyone's probably gone now" Theodore said.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys" Simon apologised.

"I'm the one who should apologise Simon, I never should have made you sing that, and can you forgive me?" Dave asked.

"Sure" he answered.

"do you want some water" Jeanette asked, and handed him the cup with water in, he took some sips and then everyone helped him to stand up, they hobbled offstage and got ready to go home.

**That's it for that chapter. AWWW poor Simon, that was a bad case of stage fright. How will Simon do? Will he sing again? Has Alvin got better? Read more and review to find out faster.**


	11. COME BACK!

**Chapter 11, please review! Hope you like this paragraph, enjoy**

Alvin was lying over the sofa, with a blanket over him, not feeling any better the babysitting was talking to him, but he had no idea what she was saying so every time he just looked up, smiled and nodded, he was watching TV when the news came on and they showed the chipmunks show in Paris, Alvin's eyes then came bigger and bigger as he saw his own brother singing his song and then passing out on stage, he got worried, and felt he let the team down. Just then, the hotel room opened and the chipmunks ran in and up to Alvin, Alvin then quickly turned the TV off and noticed Simon wasn't there. Alvin mouthed where's Simon? To the others and they just looked over to the door sadly as Dave then walked in holding Simon who still looked a bit dazed, Dave put Simon onto the bed and rolled the covers over him. After that Dave walked over to the babysitter and pulled out $20 and gave it to her, she smiled grabbed her bags and left.

"Alvin have you taken your painkiller?" Dave asked. And Alvin nodded in response

"Has it helped at all?" he asked again, and Alvin held out his hand and shook it side to side.

"Oh my gosh the show was a disaster without you Alvin" Eleanor said.

"Yh Simon was made to sing bad day and he fainted on stage" Theodore added.

"We didn't, even get to sing we are family" Brittany said glumly.

"I'm glad we didn't, it wouldn't be right without all of us there" said Jeanette.

Alvin then turned his head towards Simon in bed, and Dave kneeling next to him and sighed, so Alvin took his blanket off and ran up to Simon's bed wanting to know what was wrong and the others followed. When they got there Dave starred down at them and sighed.

"I never should have made him do that" Dave said.

Then, they all heard a groan from Simon, and he had woken up yet again, as he attempted to sit up he rubbed his head, Theodore ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and alvin did then same. Jeanette then went up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek and this made Simon smile a little.

"Hi everyone" he said, and then everyone joined in for the hug.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked

"I'm fine now" he answered. And with that, he pulled the covers down and, hopped off his bed and ran to the sofa.

That night it was quiet in the room, the chipmunks were so embarrassed about their concert, they wasn't sure if they wanted to show their faces in public again, the silence was killing dave so he decided to make conversation.

"Guys come on the show wasn't that bad" Dave pointed out.

"Yes it was, did you see what happened to me out there?" Simon added.

"Yh" everyone replied in unison.

"guys there is no pop star in the world that haven't done a concert that's gone wrong ok it happens to everyone, and now the only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes" Dave replied.

"Really?" Simon asked. Dave nodded, then huge grins went across everyone's faces apart from Alvin's, and Eleanor was the first to notice.

"Is your voice still bad Alvin?" she asked. Alvin nodded and then everyone's smiles went. Then Simon had an idea.

"Erm... Jeanette could you pass me that pen and paper please?" Simon politely asked

"Sure" Jeanette replied. And reached over for the pen and paper, and gave it to Simon.

"Here you go Alvin, if you ever need to say anything just right on this paper" Simon said. Alvin nodded and started to right something.

_Could I have some cold water please?_

Alvin passed it to Simon, who then passed it to Dave.

"NO I'm sorry Alvin but you know the rules, you can have some hot tea if you like?" Dave asked. Alvin sighed and shook his head, of all the drinks he was allowed, tea was the one he hated the most. Simon then thought...

_This is not the Alvin I know, this is more annoying than when he was causing trouble, I hope his voice comes back soon_

Simon sighed and handed the piece of paper back to Alvin who wrote something again.

_I'm going to go to bed for a while_

Simon nodded in agreement and showed everyone else who nodded and was then drop dead silent. When Dave the walked in to find Alvin sleeping on the sofa, Dave picked him up and put him in his bed with the covers on top of him. When Daves mobile then started to ring...

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave it's me"

"Omg Claire is that you, how did you call us aren't you in Australia?"

"I was but I decided to have a quick trip to Paris"

"Claire that...Well that's great you should stop by at the hotel"

"Yh or we could all meet up you me and the chipmunks"

"I don't see how we could, you see on the first day of the show in Paris, Alvin's voice completely went he can't talk for a month and can't sing for a minimum of 3 months once his voice comes back"

"Oh no is he ok?

"No not really the thing is that if he does sing or makes a noise he can lose his voice forever"

"Oh no that's terrible, well ok look I have to go but I'll come by the hotel tomorrow it's the Eiffel tower hotel right?"

"Yh room 14567"

"Ok see you then"

(Hung up)

"Dave? Is Claire coming?" Theodore asked

"Yes" he replied

Dave and the chipmunks all then turned around and saw Alvin standing there; he was listening and had heard the whole story on how he might lose his voice. He was distraught at the feeling he may never be able to sing again, tears dropped from him cheeks and he ran out of the door. The others tried to stop him but Alvin was too fast.

"ALVIN COME BACK" Brittany screamed from the top of her voice

"Come on guys we have to find him" Dave said getting his coat and shoes on.

**DA DA DAAAAAAAA poor Alvin, he might not be able to sing again, and now he is all alone in the cold. Will they find him? Or will someone or something else before the chipmunks can?. Read and review to find out faster. See you later xxxxxxx**


	12. just in time

**Chapter 12, please review or I won't finish the story **

The whole afternoon Dave and the chipmunks looked around Paris trying to find Alvin, but there was no sign of him anywhere, they came back to the hotel still with no Alvin.

"Come on guys, I think we should go in now it's getting late, who knows where Alvin's gone, we may have to accept the fact that he's gone" Dave said sighing.

"NO IM NOT GIVING UP!" Brittany said. And with that she ran off leaving the others petrified.

"BRITTANY COME BACK" Eleanor bellowed, Jeanette pulled her little sister back before she could run off and they went inside the hotel room. Dave sighed, this was his entire fault, but he knew that Brittany would come back.

"ALVIN, ALVIN? ALVIN WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed from the top of her voice.

Brittany was coming to an ally- way and she thought she saw something in the back corner, so she walked down the dark alley- way, and then found herself surrounded by burglars, she ran up to the thing she saw hoping it was Alvin but it was just a red can, she sighed and then remembered what was gathering around her, so she quickly turned around facing the burglars, who started talking. They were English.

"Hey bob isn't that, that chipmunk, who sings in that chipmunk band?" a burglar asked .

"I think so Steve" the burglar replied. Hearing this Brittany gasped.

"Yh we could make a good profit out of her" the 3rd burglar said.

"GRAB HER!" Said the 4th.

A burglar walked up to Brittany, and picked her up by the tail leaving her to groan in pain, but just as they were about to stuff her in a bag. Alvin was walking by the alley and saw so he ran up to the burglars and gave the one holding Brittany a wedgy, the burglar then let go of her and Alvin grabbed her hand and they both ran as far as they could from the burglars until they knew they were safe, they hid behind a bin and watched the burglars run past, they were both out of breath until and Alvin waved his hand at Brittany like he wanted her to follow him. He ran off and Brittany followed, until they got to the Eiffel tower, they climbed to the very top and Brittany gasped at the most beautiful view she had ever seen. Alvin then turned away from her; he remembered the reason he ran away in the first place.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Brittany asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Look Alvin I'm sorry I didn't like it but it was something I had to do, I did it so you wouldn't do something like this, I mean this was the last thing I wanted and now you're out here in the cold and it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Brittany pleaded. Alvin then turned around, smiled a little and hugged her, he now realised she was only trying to help.

"Great, so you're coming back in right?" Brittany said hoping he would. Alvin turned away from her again.

"Ok fine I understand if you want some time to yourself just please PROMISE ME! You will come in soon" Brittany replied. Alvin nodded in agreement.

"Good, everyone will be so happy your ok" Brittany said with a smile across her face. And with that Brittany climbed down, and ran back to the hotel room.

**That's it for chapter 12... Alvin saved Brittany just in time, and now he's coming back to the hotel, or is he? Review and find out**


	13. munknapped!

**Chapter 12, I'm too nice 2 chapters in one day and still only 2 reviews, anyway enjoy this paragraph, and REVIEW PLEASE it would make me so happy and ill update faster.**

Back in the hotel room Dave and the chipmunks are very scared for Alvin and Brittany, where could they have gone, but just then there was a little knock on the window, Dave got up and opened it to find Brittany, everyone was so happy.

"Brittany thank god you have come back I was so worried" Jeanette said hugging her sister.

"Aww I'm sorry, but anyway I'm fine and so is Alvin, I found him but he wanted some alone time for awhile, but he did promise he would come back soon" Brittany replied.

"O that's great news" Simon added. Hearing this, Theodore started jumping with joy, and holding Eleanor's hand, while Jeanette hugged Simon and Brittany.

After a while Alvin started to get cold, so he decided to go back. Alvin climbed down from the tower, and started walking back to the hotel.

You see what Alvin didn't know was that, other than Brittany looking for him, there was also Ian Hawke.

"WHERE ARE THOSE RATS, I KNOW THERE HERE SOMEWHERE" Ian was saying to himself, he had been walking around Paris for hours, and just as he was about to give up, he saw a small chipmunk looking glum with a yellow a on his red jumper.

"BINGO!" he thought.

Ian quickly hid in a bush, and waited for the right time to jump out at Alvin.

_What's that rustling sound who would be outside at this time? Alvin thought._

He thought he saw something in the bushes so he walked over, looking very curious and squinted so he could see better and then, a rock came out from nowhere and it hit Alvin on the head, and his hat fell off. Alvin fell over and was struggling to see, the last glimpse he saw was some kind of blanket thing going over his head, but then he was out cold.

Back in the hotel room, everyone was almost falling asleep when Dave said

"Brittany could you go out and get Alvin now? I think he has had long enough don't you?" Dave said

"Ok Dave" Brittany said, and ran out of the window.

She got to the bottom and had a clear view of the Eiffel tower, but there was no Alvin on top of it, which made Brittany raise an eyebrow in confusment. Brittany turned around and saw something red in the bushes, she walked up to it and gasped, and sign of worry was in her eye and she felt a tear go down her cheek. Brittany then sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her back to the hotel room. She knocked on the window as loud as she could when Dave finally opened it.

"GUYS HELP ALVINS GONE AND I FOUND HIS HAT ON THE FLOOR!" Brittany screamed.

"Simon, Jeanette you two are smart, will you come and have a look"

Simon and Jeanette nodded and followed Brittany.

"Ok Brittany where was the hat?" Simon asked.

"Erm... It was right here" Brittany answered pointing to the spot directly below her.

"Erm guys I i-i-i- think he's been taken" Simon said holding his head in his hands.

"Simon how could you say that?" Theodore asked who then gripped onto Eleanor's hand.

"Yh don't say that, he can't be gone... could he?" Eleanor wondered.

"I don't know Elli people around here will do anything for money, I almost got taken today, if Alvin hadn't have come along just in time" Brittany replied.

"WHAT HAPPENED BRITTANY? YOU KNOW NEVER MIND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER... so Simon you was saying?" Dave said.

"Well if Brittany is correct and the hat was here, it is my suspicion that his attacker took him from the bushes, because look at these footprints in the mud" Simon suggested, Jeanette then walked up to the mud and put her finger in.

"They are fresh too" Jeanette added.

"OMG, ALVINS GOT MUNKNAPPED!" Brittany screamed.

"Now no one panic, everyone back to the room now" Dave said taking charge. And at those commands all of the chipmunks walked up to the room, they all thought hard about what had just happened, and this time the room seemed so much more far away than usual.

When they had finally got to the room, they all sat on the sofa in silence while Dave kept pacing around the room, the chipmunks heads were going back and forth like they were watching a tennis game. Then all of a sudden Brittany just broke into tears. And Jeanette and Eleanor tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Brittany he will come back" Eleanor comforted.

"Yh, you know Alvin always gets himself in trouble" Theodore added.

"But, he always gets himself out of things, somehow." Simon said.

"Yh y-y-your right" Brittany said and then wiped the tears from her face.

"Right that's it, I'm calling the police" Dave said.

"NO! You saw how quick everyone found out about his voice it was like the second he walked out the arena, if you call the police we will have publicity around this whole building and we won't be able to go anywhere, there will be news headlines everywhere and that's the last thing we want" Simon pointed out.

"Yh and besides, you can't call the police until someone's missing for 24 hours." Jeanette replied.

"Well we need some help finding him" Dave said rubbing his head.

"But who could've done such a thing, munknap a world famous pop star? Who has the guts to do something like that?" Brittany asked herself.

**And she's right, I wouldn't want to. Would you? Poor Alvin, will he be found? Who knows? Review and find out soon.**


	14. YOUR MINE NOW!

**Here's chapter 14 for you, I'm doing quickly before I go to bed cos I'm bored and it's too early: / lol but anyway here you go hope you enjoy it.**

Alvin couldn't feel any part of his body, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up straight, it was really cold and his throat was so dry which made it hurt 20 times more. He went to rub his head, it was really sore and then he remembered that someone or something had thrown a rock at him, he was really dazed and tried to stand up but stumbled back down again. He was so scared, where was he? And why him? As his eyesight went back to normal, he saw that he was in a cage, a cage that was a lot more advanced than the one he escaped from Ian. Alvin tried to pick the lock and even breaking the bars but it was no use, he was all alone in the cold in a cage, and some kind of blanket was over the cage which made it really dark. He just sat on the cold floor hoping for some sort of magic to happen but then, he heard a clicking noise, like someone was opening a door, he then heard a door creak open and footsteps coming closer. The footprints stopped and then the blanket was taken off the cage, Alvin could hardly look up because of the sudden light hitting his eyes, so he had to squint. But after that he heard a very familiar and evil voice.

"GOOD MORNING"

Straight away Alvin then realised who it was. He also saw that he was in a little old shed, that looked like it had been here during the war.

_Uncle Ian. Alvin thought._

"_What_, no good morning for Uncle Ian?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"wow you was unconscious for quite a while, it was like two weeks now right, ha i didn't realise how hard I hit you with that rock" Ian said and smirked.

As Ian did this Alvin went red in the face and felt like giving Ian a wedgy right on the spot, but it was no use, he was trapped in an ice cold cage all alone, but something worse came across Alvin's mind.

_Two weeks, he must be joking surly I haven't been here two weeks already, have I? Alvin asked himself._

"Gosh it sure is cold in here, would you like me to turn the heater on?" Ian asked teasing. Alvin starred at him confused.

"well I cant and you know why?, because I now have no money in my name in fact I barely have a name anymore, because you took it all away from me, I live like this every day and now your gonna know what it feels like to be cold and alone" Ian said getting slightly teary.

Alvin lost it then so he stood up and ran towards Ian with all the strength he had, but this did nothing, but cause a headache for Alvin, who just sat there rubbing his head.

"HAHA WHAT WAS YOU THINKING, YOUR MINE NOW RAT DONT YOU GET THAT? MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE" Ian bellowed.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING RAT? TALK...TALK!" Ian cursed.

Ian getting very annoyed opened the cage and pulled Alvin out by the tail leaving Alvin to groan in pain.

"You're even more annoying when you're not talking... TALK!" Ian screamed. His grip got tighter and tighter, eventually making Alvin let out a wail. After a minute of this torture Alvin had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Oh what's that? Are you crying? Hahaha the famous chipmunk Alvin is actually crying, YOU PATHETIC RAT, YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" Ian said. His anger getting greater, Ian through Alvin as hard as he could against the wall, leaving Alvin to let out another wail greater than the first.

Ian started laughing so hard at the poor chipmunks attempt to stand up he almost started crying. Ian walked over to Alvin and picked him up again and threw him back into the cage and locked it, he placed the blanket on top of it again causing darkness again, and walked out the shed locking it, leaving Alvin all alone once more. Once Ian had gone Alvin attempted to stand up but every time he failed and fell over.

_Oowww I think my ankle is broken, I just want to go home two weeks is enough, but I can't even stand now, why is he doing this? What does he want with me? Alvin wondered._

_A_lvin started crying once more, he wanted to go home with his family, but now he couldn't even stand, if he is going to escape he is going to need help, but the question is, from who?

**That's it for chapter 14; I enjoyed writing this, time for bed now lol, see you soon with chapter 15 when we shall find out how Alvin is getting along and how a certain chipmunk is feeling. Please review xxxxxxx bye **


	15. i remember the last time i was here

**Here's chapter 15 re-written, a huge sorry t****o****Evanescencefan97**** the idea was great but there was no way, it could've gone in this story, without people getting confused but I promise to use in another story because it was a great idea. Enjoy the chapterxxx**

Back at the hotel no one was talking to each other, it was just too upsetting, because somehow every word reminded them of Alvin, non of there shows had gone as planned, and had been booed off every time, they really were nothing without Alvin. Brittany just sat on her bed like she did everyday and starred out the window and the raindrop's falling down the window pane, she wanted Alvin back, and regretted ever coming to Paris, or going on tour in first place. All of these thoughts were swimming around in her mind until she started to sing.

I wake up in the morning  
>Remember that you're gone<br>I wondered where the sun went  
>The rain is falling now<p>

And I'm awake on this  
>Rainy day and I'm<br>Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
>Yeah Yeah<br>Didn't I baby  
>Treat you right?<br>And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<p>

I tried to come and see you  
>But you won't let me in<br>I know we've had our moments  
>But can we start again?<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/janel_parrish/rainy_ ]  
>Cuz I'm awake on this<br>Rainy day and I'm  
>Watching as my tears fall down the window pane<br>Yeah yeah  
>Didn't I baby<br>Treat you right?  
>And I watch the rain it makes us pure again<br>Yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
>Feel like my world is falling apart<br>I watch the rain  
>Falling again<br>Wash away  
>Wash away<p>

I'm awake on this  
>Rainy day and I'm<br>Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
>Yeah yeah<br>Didn't I baby  
>Treat you right?<br>And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<p>

Yeah yeah oh  
>Oh<p>

After this a tear fell down her face, and soon enough she burst out into tears again. Brittany hopped off her bed and then climbed onto the window sill, and just as she was about to leave.

"Brittany where are you going?" Eleanor asked.

"Im just going out for a while, I need to be alone" Brittany replied in a glum voice.

Eleanor nodded and went back to sit with Theodore who was watching meercat manor with Dave. Brittany climbed out of the window and when she got to the bottom, she walked over to where she found Alvin's hat and started to cry more, she then started walking up the road, it was coming up to 1 in the morning now so no one was around, or was there? She was walking by the alley-way and saw the exact same burglars that tried to take her, two weeks ago, she made sure she was quiet but she, trod on a twig, and immediately all the burglars turned around and starred at her.

"Isn't that, that chipmunk?" a burglar asked.

"I think so" said another.

"GRAB HER" they screamed.

They all came charging at Brittany, who froze in shock, she didn't have Alvin around to help her anymore, she then snapped out of it and ran as far as she could, after 5 minutes they were still chasing her until she got to the Eiffel tower, she climbed up until she got to the top and was way out of the burglars reach. At the top she started breathing heavily and looked down at the burglars.

"YOU FOOLS YOU LET HER GET AWAY AGAIN!" A burglar said hitting the rest.

"But boss she was too fast" a shy one said

"ALWAYS EXCUSES COMING FROM YOU!" the burglar replied. They started walking down the road still arguing, Brittany didn't take her eyes off them until she couldn't see them anymore until she heard a voice say.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF US, WE WILL GET YOU SOME DAY!"

Brittany gulped hearing this, but then snapped out of it and looked out to the city of paris around her. It really was a breathtaking view, people had gone up to the tower before, but never this high up, Brittany was always lost for words when she came up here, but being there did get her thinking about the last time she was there. Alvin was with her. A tear came to her eye as she thought of this. She thought that, if she hadn't of left him or not told him the truth in the first place, he would not be gone. She felt guilty, and thought that Alvin's disappearance was all her fault. She sat there in the pouring rain, deep in thought for about half an hour and then decided she should go back, so she climbed down and ran back to the hotel and climbed up and through the window to find Dave standing there, holding his hips and tapping his left foot up and down. Brittany kept a straight face.

"BRITTANY, WHERE WAS YOU? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE TIME IS?" Dave bellowed

"i-i'm sorry Dave I just had to be alone for a while" Brittany answered. Hearing this Daves angry face went normal again and sighed, feeling sorry for the chipette.

"Ok fine, just tell me first, what if something bad happened" Dave said lowering his tone. Brittany nodded and looked around the room at everyone in bed, she wasn't sure how they could sleep with Dave shouting, they must have been really tired, she then looked at the floor and rolled her eyes up at Dave.

"You're soaking wet, come with me and we'll get you dry in no time" Dave said. Dave walked over to Brittany's bed and picked up her pyjamas and walked back over to the dripping wet chipette and carried her to the bathroom. Brittany was going to tell Dave about the burglars, but it was too late and he was worried about her and Alvin enough she didn't want to put burglars on the list too. When Brittany was dry and had her pyjamas on she walked out of the bathroom and saw Dave sitting on the sofa holding his head in his hand, she knew what was wrong so she walked up to the sofa and sat next to him.

"Oh Brittany what have I done, I should've been truthful with him, then he wouldn't run away, I'm so worried, where could he be?" Dave asked with tears filling his eyes.

"I-i-i don't know, but it's not your fault, I'm sure we will see him again" Brittany replied. She then climbed up to Dave's shoulder and gave him a gentle hug, she stayed like this for about one minute and then felt her eyes slowly closing and then fell asleep, Dave noticed and then carried her to her bed and rolled the covers over her.

"I hope your right" Dave said.

**So that's chapter 15 for you I hope you liked it another big sorry to ****Evanescencefan97****. And a big thank you to ****ChipM0nkFIVA****for sending in a truthful review, it really helped and I understood what you meant and changed the summary ty xxxxxxx I really appreciate it, I don't mind bad review because it gets me better either way I'm grateful so see you next time with chapter 16.**


	16. whats he up to?

**Now for chapter 16, hope you like it, review don't mind bad or good, either way it gets me better. Feel free to send an idea too enjoyxxx**

It's now one week later, and every day was the same for Alvin, and he still didn't know why ian took him in the first place, he hadn't eaten anything and hardly got anything to drink, he was very week and cold, and this did not help his throat at all. Alvin hadn't even attempted to stand up in a week, he thought is ankle would be a bit better now, at least so that he could stand up and think of a way out. So that minute when went to stand up and... he fell back down again his ankle hadn't got even a bit better.

_Oowww my ankle is getting worse ugh, bbrrr it's so cold I wish I never left the house. Alvin thought._

He then, heard the click, the creaky door and the footsteps coming closer and closer, what would Ian do now, his ankle was already broken, what else could he possibly do?

"You ok RAT not that I care; 10th December you know what that means 15 days till Christmas, if you behave and do as I say I might just give you some bread! Hahaha" Ian said evilly. Alvin just looked up and starred at him. But then his look turned worried, 15 days till Christmas, he had to be home by Christmas, it was his favourite holiday.

"Still not talking? How's that ankle of yours? ... bad GOOD! HAHAHA" Ian said laughing

Then something hit Ian, he remembered a time when he was listening to the radio in his little trailer and the news said something about Alvin losing his voice, and he decided to take advantage of this information.

"you're probably wondering why your here... see after I save your precious Dave and you then ditched me I have lost everything, I need you to record a song, A NEW SONG! So I can get out of here and have the life I used to have, so as soon as you start talking and singing the quicker you can go home safely" Ian said. But Alvin looked at Ian's hand and saw that his fingers were crossed. Alvin gave him an evil look.

"Did you know that the chipmunk's shows have been awful without you, you should feel ashamed of yourself, and you just couldn't admit the fact that you might lose your voice, you had had to run away, so attention seeking, and where did it get you? Nowhere because you are here, and you won't ever leave until you record a song, so I suggest you say something or else" Ian warned. Alvin shrugged; even if he wanted to speak he physically couldn't, what was he going to do? Alvin couldn't admit the fact that maybe Ian was right, was he attention seeking?, if he had just rested his voice he would be able to speak and was it his fault the chipmunk's shows were bad? Alvin looked sad, but suddenly snapped out of it and took an evil look at Ian who was looking down, smiling evilly at him. Alvin still says nothing and shakes his head at Ian who then lost it, but he covered it well, as Ian had something and he knew that it would make Alvin feel more bad and guilty. Ian smiled and chuckled a bit. Ian placed the blanket over the cage and left the shed locking the door, leaving a very scared and confused chipmunk sitting all alone again.

_What's he up to? Alvin thought._

**That's it for chapter 16, see you next time with chapter 17 see you later xxx**


	17. UNCLE IAN! THAT HAT IS SO OLD!

**Chapter 17, this should get interesting **

Yet again another week later, and the chipmunks/etettes were getting ready for yet again another show but what they didn't know was that a very, familiar friend was going to be at the performance.

Alvin woke up again in the freezing cold cage, now he really missed his family.

"I have to get out of here" Alvin said, and then noticed something.

"H-hello? MY VOICE IS BACK! YES" Alvin screamed, but he still couldn't walk properly, and then like always he heard the lock and the door opening and then the footsteps. Ian lifted the blanket off the cage and had a huge grin on his face.

"Did I just hear someone talk?" Ian asked.

"Yes, yes you did" Alvin replied smartly.

"I have a surprise for you" Ian said smirking. Ian then held up two tickets and Alvin's eyes grew wider and wider as he saw what they were for.

"Where did you get them, I thought they were sold out?" Alvin asked, scared.

" yh funny story, I was walking around the other day and I came across this person, who was willing to just give them away, I don't know why, but you know finders keepers, oh and I also found these at the dump" Ian said laughing, holding out an old granny costume up.

And with that, Ian pulled Alvin out of the cage, ripped some of his blanket off and tied it around Alvin's mouth, Ian ripped a longer piece off and tied it around his body. Alvin struggled and tried to break free but it was impossible, Ian laughed at his actions, while Alvin starred up at him. Ian stuffed him into an old bag and took him out of the shed.

Backstage everyone was looking glum, when Jeanette decided to break the silence.

"guys come on, group meeting... there is no point being glum because the only thing we get from it is a bad show, I think we should try do our best, it's what Alvin would want" Jeanette said.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to do a solo" Simon said and rolled his eyes.

"SI, YOUR A GREAT SINGER, YOU CAN DO IT, I BELIEVE IN YOU, AND SO DOES ALVIN" Jeanette replied

"ME TOO" Brittany said.

"AND ME" Eleanor added

"AND ESPECIALLY ME" Theodore said in a loud voice. Simon smiled at all his friends around him.

Ian carefully hid his face while giving the tickets in, security didn't see it was him at all and Ian grinned at their foolishness, he had placed Alvin in his bag and took his seat for the concert which was now starting. He opened the bag and sat Alvin up right just so the top of his face was sticking out of the bag; Ian held his head still, so Alvin wouldn't miss a bit on the awful concert. The show started and Ian was shocked that the show was so good, all the shows have been terrible, and then the one he sees is good, that's just typical. Alvin was both happy and sad, he thought they were so good and happy on stage that they didn't miss him at all and he wanted to be up there with them, he saw Simon, with his glasses, he missed the way he bossed him around, he looked and Theodore and missed Theodore making amazing treats for him, he looked at Jeanette, who was pretty much the same as Simon but they were going out, finally he looked at Eleanor who always made him laugh. A tear came from his eye. Alvin then took a glimpse at backstage and saw Dave, and that made him miss them more than ever, if he wasn't tied up he would have ran up to all of them. Other than this, Alvin enjoyed the show until it got to Bad Day which Simon was singing Alvin thought...

"Come on si you can do it"

Then like always the music started playing, and again Simon didn't sing and just froze there on the spot, from backstage, Jeanette could tell that he would faint again and she couldn't bear to see that so she grabbed a micro phone and walked on stage and started singing, the whole audience cheered, Simon looked around at her and felt better and soon started singing along with her. Once they had got into a minute of the song everyone had walked on stage singing Bad Day. Ian was red in the face with anger; he looked over at Alvin who had a big grin on his face. This was supposed to be upsetting for Alvin and a laugh for Ian but instead it was a happy pleasant day out for Alvin and a disaster for Ian, Ian twitched as they sang the last bit of Bad Day in perfect harmony. After, all the chipmunk's hugged each other and for the first time in weeks they sang We Are Family. When it had finished Ian was red in the face literally, but then he had an idea which he would really enjoy and smiled evilly and stuffed Alvin back into the bag. And went outside the arena and waited outside the stage door.

About an hour later Dave and chipmunks left with huge smiles on their faces until they saw Ian.

"UNCLE IAN!" They all screamed

"Ian what are you doing here, dressed as an old granny?" Dave asked

"Oh you know I was just walking by and the both of us just wanted to stop and say hi" Ian said evilly.

"Both of you?" Brittany said. And then they all gasped realising that he was the laughed and opened the bag and held Alvin by the tail, Alvin groaned in pain, and then the piece of blanket covering his mouth fell off onto the ground. All of the chipmunks saw Alvin and went to charge at Ian.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW ON THE SPOT!" Ian bellowed and picked up some broken glass on the floor and held it against Alvin's throat. Alvin gulped and was lost for words. Dave was about to call security when.

"CALL SECURITY AND I'LL ALSO KILL HIM!" Ian screamed. Dave immediately stopped and looked over at Alvin.

"Alvin are you ok?" Dave asked. Alvin shook his head.

"No, not really" Alvin replied sarcastically.

"QUIET YOU!" Ian screamed at Alvin holding the glass harder on his throat causing Alvin to cough a little. This made every one gasp in fear.

"Hey Ian, that style of hat is so out of season, and purple really isn't your colour" Brittany said looking down at her nail with attitude.

"LOOK RAT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM ON THE SPOT I WOULD SHUT UP!" Ian said, Brittany immediately backed down.

"But seriously why are you dressed as an old granny?" Eleanor asked.

"TO GET INTO THE CONCERT!" Ian screamed

"You saw the concert?" Theodore said in a small voice. Ian nodded.

"Unfortunately, now don't worry you will get Alvin back just as soon as he records a song for me"

"Ian, he has strict instructions, not to sing, if he does he can lose his voice forever" Dave said

"EXACTLY! NOW FOLLOW US HE DIES, MEDDLE, HE DIES... GOT IT!" Ian bellowed.

Dave nodded and pulled all of the chipmunks towards him and Ian left, still holding Alvin by the tail. When they got to a corner Ian shoved Alvin back into his bag.

"WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE, LET'S GO AFTER THEM!" Brittany said. Dave pulled her back and looked at her, and then everyone else copied.

"You guys actually want to let him get away with Alvin, come on they are right over there we can follow them" Brittany added. Then Simon pulled her back.

"Look britt I know you want to help Alvin but, you heard what Ian said, if we follow he will kill Alvin, and we can't let that happen" Simon said.

"Yh and everything will be fine, Alvin's tough and can get through anything, and all he has to do is sing a song" Jeanette added. And Simon nodded in agreement.

"BUT HE WILL LOSE HIS VOICE FOREVER, NOW IM GOING AFTER THEM AND WHO EVER WANTS TO JOIN ME IS WELCOM TO!" Brittany replied. And with that she ran off as fast as she could, Dave and the chipmunks tried to stop her, but she was too fast. Brittany soon caught up to Ian and followed them, she couldn't just grab him and run, because chances are that he is hurt she had to do it at the right time and plan everything out.

Dave took the chipmunks and drove them back to the hotel, they were all in tears and were scared, now not only was Alvin gone, Brittany was too. So many thoughts were swimming in Dave's head, what will happen now?

**That's it for chapter 17 I liked writing it so hopefully u like it too, please review and I'll see you next time with chapter 18**.


	18. brittany's plan

**Here's chapter 18 for you I hope you like it, ty ty ty for the reviews I really appreciate it **

Brittany was running up the road and finally caught up to Ian, she made sure that Ian wouldn't see her. After about half an hour Brittany followed Ian all the way to the edge of a cliff with a trailer almost hanging off the edge of it and an old and mouldy shed at the side.

"This couldn't possibly be where he lives" Brittany mumbled to herself.

She quickly hid behind a tree and watched as Ian opened the bag, took Alvin out and opened the shed, Ian walked in and threw Alvin in, Brittany gasped as she saw this, she knew she had to get Alvin and escape quickly. Brittany figured that it would be best till wait until Ian had fallen asleep at night. So she just sat down at the tree and waited for Ian to fall asleep, she just sat there all alone, bored to death, but Alvin was worth it, but then something came across her mind.

Why was she doing this? She was willing to risk her life and Alvin's, when they weren't even going out anymore, she then realised that she still had feelings for him. Then something else came to swim in her mind.

How did they break up?

All they had was an argument, don't all couples do that? It doesn't mean they break up because of it, does it?

Brittany snapped out of it and carefully watched as she heard Ian screaming and then, storming out of the shed locking it behind him, Ian walked into the trailer and watched as it shook, he had been in with Alvin for quite a while. Brittany then got really worried who knows what he could've done. Brittany was then really tired from all the touring and decided to catch some sleep, so that she had energy tonight.

Back at the hotel, Dave didn't know what to think, this touring thing really was not what Dave had expected, the chipmunks show were bad enough without Alvin now what would happen with both Alvin and Brittany gone? More than that, he missed them and was worried, he wanted all of his chipmunks with him and he wanted them now, he should've stopped Brittany, what if Ian saw her, and killed them both? He didn't want to worry anyone else, so he made out everything would be fine, but the chipmunks could see that Dave was more worried than everyone, Dave looked down at the chipmunks and sighed.

"Guys, i-i-i- think I'm going to go to bed early" Dave said rolling his eyes with worry" Dave said. Everyone nodded.

Brittany was awoken and was freezing cold, and it was pitch black outside, she blinked a few times and took a deep yawn wile stretching her arms out. It was quiet, really quiet. Brittany ran up to the trailer and had a quick peek through the window, and Ian was asleep. Brittany climbed down and walked to the shed next to her and unlocked the shed. Brittany opened the door a bit and climbed in to the cage in the corner with a blanket over it, and then pulled the blanket off, there tucked in a ball was Alvin.

"A-alvin?" Brittany whispered. Alvin just turned onto his side, and Brittany tried again a bit louder, and this time Alvin's eyes slowly began to flutter open, Alvin's eyes grew bigger and bigger when he saw who it was.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin screamed. Brittany quickly told him to be quiet. Brittany looked at the lock and sighed in disappointment, she needed a key, but then she got an idea. Brittany reached into her hair and pulled out a hair pin.

"Brittany what are you doing here?" Alvin asked, and again Brittany shhhhhed him.

"I'm getting you out of here" she whispered, and she put her pin into the lock and the cage opened, she held out her hand to Alvin and quickly looked behind at the door, making sure Ian hadn't woken up, she turned back confused.

"Alvin what are you doing? Come on its time to leave" Brittany said.

" Brittany I appreciate what you have done but even if i wanted to go, there is no way i could, my ankles broken, and you can't carry me" Alvin replied, Brittany groaned.

"I knew something would be wrong" then an idea hit Brittany.

" ok listen the only way we are going to get out of here is if your ankle gets better so, every night when Ian goes to bed ill sneak back into the hotel and get some medicine and then come back to you, so you should get better in no time"

"Britt you shouldn't of came, that's to much to ask" Alvin said.

"Not really, we are going out" Brittany replied, winking at him.

"What? B-but britt, w-we had an argument" Alvin replied.

"Just because we had and argument doesn't mean we broke up, all couples argue, and I'll forget about that argument if you do" Brittany said. Alvin smiled at her.

"I'll see you later, rest your ankle and get some sleep" Brittany said and Alvin nodded. Brittany closed the cage, put the blanket on top, left the shed and locked it exactly how it was.

And thats chapter 18 i hope you liked it, please review and ill see you later with chapter 19


	19. please stay

**Now for chapter 19, I'm so sorry chapter 18 was so bad, I had massive, writers block lol, hopefully this chapter will make up for it xxx please review **

Once Brittany left the shed she started walking back the same way she came, with ideas swimming in her head, Alvin was now counting on her, and she couldn't let him down, it was really late it had to be coming up to 3 in the morning so it was a good thing Brittany slept during the day, in half an hour she had made it to the theatre they performed in, she really missed Alvin and hoped he doesn't get worse. Brittany was all alone in the dark. She heard a bin fall over and she jumped out of her skin, and then saw it was a cat, her legs ached, and wanted to sit down but she knew she couldn't so she carried on, she turned a corner and saw the hotel and gasped with excitement.

In the hotel Jeanette was finding it really hard to sleep, the fact that Brittany was gone now too, was too upsetting for her, no matter what she did her eyes just wouldn't shut, so she got out of bed and started walking to the sofa when she was startled by Brittany coming through the window.

"Gasps* Brittany, you've come back" Jeanette said, Jeanette went to hug her and Brittany pushed her away and gave her a glare.

"Well I'm not staying, Alvin's hurt and I need to get some stuff for him" Brittany answered. Jeanette looked sad.

"You can't leave now" she replied with a tear in her eye.

"Why didn't you come with me?" Brittany asked.

"I couldn't risk Alvin's life or anyone else's, please stay" Jeanette pleaded.

"NO I'm not leaving him" Brittany replied. And still Jeanette looked at her sadly but nodded, because she understood how Brittany felt.

"Ok, what do you need?" Jeanette asked.

"Well his ankles broken, so bandages, towels, ice packs and stuff" Brittany said while unzipping a rucksack. Jeanette grabbed her hand and took her into the bathroom. When they got there, Jeanette climbed to the top cupboard and reached for the first aid kit. Brittany looked inside and took out, a bandage, ice pack, a towel and some disinfectant; she then placed them into her bag when Jeanette then interrupted.

"Maybe you should take some food and water too" Jeanette suggested. And Brittany nodded and went and grabbed, the last two toaster waffles and four bottles of water and place them in the bag and then zipped it up and placed it on her back. Brittany walked to the window sill and just as she was about to jump down she looked back at her younger sister who was sobbing, Brittany jumped off the window sill and walked over to Jeanette.

"Thanks you Jeanette, I'll see you tomorrow" she said, and they hugged each other.

"O-ok, but be careful and bring Alvin back soon" Jeanette said and smiled. Brittany jumped back on the window sill.

"I will" she said. And then climbed down to the bottom and ran as fast as she could back to Alvin's side. After about 10 minutes she got tired and slowed down, and started breathing heavily. Brittany started to walk and then soon enough she saw the trailer and shed.

Brittany unlocked the shed, walked in and took the blanket off like earlier and called Alvin's name, this time he woke up straight away. Brittany took her pin and unlocked the cage and walked in, and opened the bag.

" Alvin take these" Brittany said and gave Alvin a toaster waffle, Alvin gasped and gobbled it down straight away and rubbed his tummy, it was like a 5 star meal to him, Brittany then took out a water bottle and opened it and gave that to Alvin and again drank the whole thing in 2 seconds. Brittany laughed at this.

"Show me your ankle" she then said, and Alvin put his ankle out in front of him.

Brittany then grabbed the bandage and wrapped it up tightly and fastened it by tying a knot. Next Brittany got out another water bottle and opened it, but not to drink, she poured it over Alvin's head and then dried, him with the towel. After she sprayed the disinfectant over the wound on Alvin's head and gave Alvin the ice pack, which had almost melted, but either way it was cold and would still work. Alvin smiled, he felt so much better now, what would he do without Brittany? She was like a mum.

**That's it for chapter 19, hope you liked it, isn't Brittany so sweet. Will Alvin get better? Will someone find out? Will they escape in time? Will Alvin have to sing? Will he lose his voice? Review to find out faster bye bye xxx**


	20. caught red handed

**Chapter 20, lol review please, 3 chapters in one day, **

Brittany, closed the cage, left the shed and locked the door and then went to hide behind the tree, after a while she got so bored, next time she went to the hotel she had to grab something to do, it got to 5 in the morning and she saw the sun rising in the distance, it was such a beautiful sight but it was so bright she had to shield her eyes, watching it made her really sleepy, her eyes became heavy and she soon fell asleep.

As she fell asleep Ian woke up, he left the trailer and went in the shed to wake Alvin up. He opened the shed but then...

_Why, is the blanket off the cage? Ian thought._

And then he noticed something else, there was a runny ice pack on the floor and a bandage around his ankle. Someone had snuck in during the night, and they were helping him get better, probably to escape, he couldn't let that happen, who was responsible for this? It must be one of them chipmunks, he thought. Ian then grinned evilly, he had a plan, and so instead of waking Alvin up, he left the shed slamming the door behind him. When Alvin heard this, he quickly got up; he jumped out of his skin, and felt his own heart beating. Alvin looked around and saw nothing; he thought it was the wind. Alvin tried to go back to sleep after, but just couldn't for some reason. Usually Ian would come in but he didn't and this made Alvin scared.

At 3 in the afternoon, Brittany was woken by Ian storming back into the shed. Brittany quietly snuck up to the shed and watched through the window.

"RIGHT RAT ARE YOU READY TO SING?" Ian bellowed. Alvin then thought really hard about what to say.

"I-I-I WON'T SING FOR YOU!" Alvin replied. Ian went red in the face, but just as he was about to say something, he took a quick glance at the shed window, and Brittany quickly ducked, and then ran away as fast as she could. Ian stormed out of the shed and got to the tree, he saw a small pink rucksack, and he opened it and found, bandages, disinfectant, water and a towel. Ian laughed evilly and threw the bag on the floor, he went back into the shed and closed the door, but what is he doing?

Brittany stopped after about 2 minutes and hid behind a tree, no one was chasing him but she knew he saw her, she looked through the branches and could still see the shed and trailer in the distance, she figured she should stay there instead of the tree closer up, but then she remembered her bag, Ian probably found it, she wanted to hit herself, how could she be so stupid?

Back at the hotel, there was a surprising knock on the door. Dave got up to open it and smiled as he saw Claire standing there.

"Hey Dave, gosh I've missed you so much" Claire said and hugged Dave. Dave said nothing and looked glum.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked. Then Dave told her to come in and they sat on the sofa where Dave told her the story of how Alvin and Brittany were gone, Claire's eyes got wider and wider as Dave went into further detail of the story, and by the end Claire had a tear in her eye.

" Claire I'm so glad you're here, I just don't know what to say to the others, do you think you could talk to them, and just persuade them that everything will be fine and.." Dave was saying but Claire then interrupted.

"Dave, look isn't it dishonesty that started this? I'll tell them I'm sure they will be fine, but I'll also prepare them for the worst because otherwise they will be let down even more" Claire corrected and Dave sighed and nodded. The chipmunks were sitting on the sofa and Claire then went and sat next to Theodore and Eleanor.

"Hey guys!" Claire said. Theodore then climbed up to her shoulder and hugged her gently; Claire rested her head on Theodore's body and smiled.

"Claire, will Alvin ever come back?" Theodore asked. Claire was about to answer when...

"What about Brittany?" Eleanor asked. Claire went to speak but again got interrupted.

"They are both going to be fine, I saw Brittany last night, and she came and got some first aid for Alvin because he was hurt" Jeanette added. Everyone starred at her confused; they thought she lost her mind. Simon hugged her gently and she gave a confused look to everyone, and pushed Simons arm away.

"What are you doing, I'm not lying" Jeanette said

"We never said you was, I just think, that the chances of that happening are very unlikely, are you sure you saw that and you're not just saying it to be positive?" Simon asked.

"NO IM NOT AND SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD BE BACK TONIGHT AND WHEN SHE DOES I'LL PROVE IM NOT LOSING MY MIND!" Jeanette bellowed. Simon smacked his head with his hand and Claire bit her lip.

"Sooooo... guys I have some good news," Claire said, and all the chipmunks looked up excited, hoping it would be some news about Alvin and Brittany.

"The rest of the tour will be with you" when they heard this they gave a small smile, but soon looked glum again. Claire felt bad, she didn't really help,

"I'll tell you what tomorrow we will go on a hike, that will get your mind off things, you will all get some fresh air" Claire said the chipmunks all cheered up a bit; they now had something to look forward to.

Before Brittany went back to the hotel, she wanted to quickly check on Alvin, she wanted to know what Ian was saying, she unlocked the shed and there she saw Alvin tied up. And Brittany gasped at the sight.

"ALVIN!" She screamed.

"BRITTANY NO ITS A TRAP, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Alvin replied, Brittany looked behind her and Ian came out from behind the door and grabbed her, hanging upside-down from the tail.

"DONT HURT HER!" Alvin screamed. Ian laughed and walked up to Alvin and took both of them outside and walked to the cliff and Alvin and Brittany, gasped in fear.

"NOW ALVIN, I WILL NOW REFRAISE MY QUESTION I ASKED EARLIER, WILL YOU SING?" Ian bellowed and held Alvin over the cliff, just as Alvin was about to finally give in.

"NO DONT HURT HIM, I-I- I WILL SING FOR YOU" Brittany said.

"HHMMM interesting, you're not exactly the main singer but i suppose its better than nothing" Ian replied and Alvin and Brittany sighed in relief.

"BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING" Ian added. And dropped Alvin over the cliff. Brittany gasped, and Ian took her away laughing.

**OH NO! What's going to happen now? Has Alvin gone? Will Brittany sing? Review and find out in chapter 21 coming soon bye byexxx**


	21. over the edge

**Chapter 21, please review. Enjoy **

Back at the hotel everyone was asleep apart from Simon and Jeanette.

"Jean, she's not coming, it's like 2 am now, and I'm going to bed" Simon said

"No she will come she promised" Jeanette replied and pulled Simon back.

"Jeanette I really don't think she is" Simon replied. Jeanette looked at the window and sighed, maybe it was all a dream, maybe Alvin and Brittany will never come back, she started crying into her hands and then Simon came over to comfort her. Simon started to sing quietly.

Don't worry a-bout a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
>Singing': "Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right!"<p>

Hearing this Jeanette laughed a little and they both walked to their beds and rolled the covers over them, Simon fell asleep straight away, Jeanette was still worried, she was sure she wasn't imagining things, what if something bad happened?

Brittany was crying and she couldn't stop crying, Ian was so desperate he made Brittany sing the whole night, she was tired and sad, and she couldn't get over the fact that Alvin was gone.

"STOP CRYING YOU PATHETIC RAT!" Ian bellowed, but this didn't work, so in the end Ian smacked her and she went flying and hit the wall.

"NOW TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY OR I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE CLIFF TO" he added. Brittany immediately shut up and dried her tears away.

"Ian it's too late I'm exhausted" Brittany said.

"YH WELL YOU WON'T BE EXHAUSTED WHEN YOU'RE BEING HUNG OVER A CLIFF!" Ian added, causing Brittany to feel a tear go down her cheek.

"NOW SING!" he bellowed again. And Brittany obeyed and sang into the microphone.

Alvin's eyes fluttered open; he sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm alive... HA IM ALIVE" Alvin screamed, he rubbed his head which was still really sore. He had landed on a ledge with some luck and was alive. Alvin tried to climb up but failed every time because his ankle was still broken, but he had to get up and help Brittany, god knows what Ian is doing to her, this made him worry but he could do nothing but sit there. He could just about hear the music playing from the recording equipment, and he sighed, they must have been doing it all night. Alvin was so grateful Brittany did what she did; otherwise he would have lost his voice forever. Thinking about this a tear came to his eye.

Back at the hotel Claire was getting everyone ready for their early morning hike.

"Ok so you all need your bags with drink, a snack, a compass, a map and a whistle, I have all of that and a rope and first aid kit" Claire said. All the chipmunks nodded and they left the hotel waving bye to Dave on the way out. As they walked through the door Dave whispered in Claire's ear...

"Thank you"

When she heard this she looked back at him and smiled. They got out of the hotel when Claire said.

"Ok I think we should hike where the cliffs are they are so fascinating, if you look hard you can see the White Cliffs of Dover on the other side, Simon and Jeanette smiled at this and the others nodded.

Ian now at long last had his hit new single, he had done it and was so proud a new life was going to start for him, so now he could get rid of that other chipmunk, so he picked her up by the tail and listened to her wailing in pain, took her outside and hung her over the cliff.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU SAID ONCE YOU HAD YOUR SINGLE I COULD LEAVE!"Brittany yelled.

"YH WELL MY FINGURS WERE CROSSED!" Ian replied. Alvin heard the commotion above him and looked up to find Brittany hanging over the cliff. Alvin had a horrified look on his face. Ian dropped her and she was screaming in fear, she was just about to fall past the edge but just in time, Alvin grabbed her hand and pulled her up, she could feel her own heart beating and her eyes grew when she saw Alvin's face. Once she caught her breath back she hugged him.

"Alvin... oh my gosh I thought you w-were d" Brittany was saying but got interrupted.

"Don't say that word" Alvin replied and covered his ears. Brittany laughed a bit.

"Thank you Brittany, you saved my singing voice" Alvin said.

"Don't worry about it, better me than you anyway, and you just saved me so... we're even" Brittany said winking.

"Come on we have to get out of here, can you climb?" she asked. Alvin shook his head with disappointment.

"I've tried, it's impossible my ankle is still broken" Alvin replied. Brittany sighed.

"I won't leave you don't worry" she said, Alvin smiled and gave her a gentle hug.

**Aww AXB 4 EVAXXX gosh I hate Ian, he is so mean, but I do like this chapter, review and get chapter 22 quick bye bye xxx**


	22. they cant hear us

**Chapter 22, ty for the reviews:* enjoy the chapter.**

Claire and the chipmunks were all silent, Claire didn't know what to do, after half an hour they finally got to the cliffs; they were going to keep on walking until Jeanette stopped them.

"Claire, look there's a trailer over there, can you see next to that little shed" Jeanette said pointing.

"Yh I see best not to go over there" Claire, said pushing the chipmunks the opposite position. Theodore got very excited about the cliffs and ran up to the edge.

"Hey look at the view from here" Theodore said, but then looked down at the drop below him, gulped and took a small step back, Simon who was concerned said.

"Theo be careful" and then ran to Theodore's side.

Theodore stood back when Simon came and accidently slipped and fell back, Theodore grabbed Simon and they both fell off the cliff, Eleanor and Jeanette were in shock and started screaming their name, and they also ran to the edge of the cliff, as did Claire. With a stroke of luck Simon and Theodore also landed on a ledge, it was bigger than the one Alvin and Brittany were on. Alvin and Brittany were startled by a thud coming from a few feet away from them. They got up and started calling their names but they couldn't hear. Simon was rubbing his head as he had bashed it against something and Theodore just looked away with embarrassment.

"Theo are you ok?" Simon asked. And Theodore looked up, blushed and nodded. They then heard a voice coming from above them.

"ARE YOU TWO OK DOWN THERE?" Claire was screaming, when Eleanor and Jeanette saw they were ok they sighed in relief fanning themselves with their hands.

Simon and Theodore started to climb up the cliff and still couldn't hear alvin and Brittany calling their names, they were just too far away. As Simon and Theodore got to the top of the cliff, alvin and Brittany sighed and stopped waving at them. It was no use.

" Brittany, you go and climb up" Alvin said.

"No I can't leave you hear alone" Brittany replied.

"You're going to have to, and it will only be for a few seconds, imp fine come on this is our chance" Alvin said. Brittany nodded and started climbing as fast as she could and when she got to the top, she ran up to the other chipmunks, a few feet away from her.

"GUYS, GUYS THANK GOD YOUR'RE HERE!" Brittany shouted. When they saw her their jaws dropped and they all came and hugged her, before they got to in to it she pushed them away.

"Listen guys Alvin's down that cliff and he can't climb, we have to help him" Brittany said. Claire gasped hearing this and unzipped her bag and reached for the rope, but she was stopped by Simon.

"Claire there is no point doing that we will all go down and get Alvin, it's the quickest way" he said.

"No it's too dangerous" Claire replied.

"Don't you trust us?" Eleanor asked. Hearing this Claire stopped what she was doing and looked over at Eleanor, who had a tear in her eye, Claire sighed.

"Of course I do, NOW GET DOWN THERE AND BRING ALVIN HOME!" Claire replied smiling.

"Claire, call the ambulance" Theodore said. Claire smiled and got her phone out while the others carefully started climbing down the cliff.

**That's chapter 22 hope you like it, please review, will the ambulance come in time? Will Alvin be ok? What's happening with Ian? Read chapter 23 to find out. Bye bye xxx**


	23. all it takes is a blow in the face

**Chapter 23 review xxx**

The chipmunks were all climbing down the cliff to get to Alvin and Claire was calling the ambulance.

"GUYS THE AMBULANCE WILL BE HERE SOON!" Claire shouted down to the others. And they gave her quick thumbs up.

They had got down to Alvin at long last they were so happy to see their brother again, and they all gave Alvin a huge hug, even Simon. Claire felt happy seeing this, she felt her phone vibrate so went away but as she stepped away a huge piece of the cliff started falling down towards them, the chipmunks who saw it gasped and jumped on to a different piece of cliff around them, but Alvin still could not move, he was stuck, he looked up and saw the rock coming towards him and covered his face. The rock hit the ledge causing it to crumble into a million pieces, just as Alvin was about to fall Simon grabbed his hand, but then Simon started to slip, so Theodore grabbed hold of Simons top and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor copied, they all helped pull Alvin up, and when they did, Simon put one arm over his shoulder and Brittany took Alvin's other arm and put it around her shoulder. By now Claire had come back and saw them carrying Alvin to the top. What they didn't know was that a bald man with black square glasses was watching them, when he saw them with Alvin and Brittany his face went red with anger. Simon and Brittany had placed Alvin on the floor and Claire ran over but just then, the trailer door opened and Ian came storming out of it.

"YOU PATHETIC RATS YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" Ian kept on screaming as he came towards Alvin and just as Ian was about to pick Alvin up he heard a cough from behind him. Ian turned and saw Claire and the chipmunks standing there.

"that's our brother you have there" Theodore said, and then Brittany quickly pulled Alvin out of the way, while Claire and the rest pushed Ian, Ian stumbled back and was leaning on the edge of the cliff waving his arms up and down when, they all jumped on to his shoulders and blew lightly in his face, when they felt him falling the chipmunks quickly jumped off and looked down at the falling and screaming Ian.

"Good riddance" Eleanor said. Everyone laughed and poked their toungs out at the cliff, Ian was finally gone and never to be seen again. They all ran up to Alvin and hugged him again.

"How you been bro?" Simon asked.

"Well you know" Alvin replied and chuckled a bit

"I really missed you" Theodore added.

"You too Theo"

Then again they all went in for a hug. Then they heard a siren coming, they turned around and the ambulance was there, it stopped a few feet from them and men started running out towards them, but then Alvin started to feel a bit dizzy and everything was spinning and before anyone could say something he fainted. Brittany ran to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Alvin?... ALVIN WAKE UP... PLEASE" Brittany bellowed and the doctors pulled her away from Alvin.

**That's it for chapter 23 hope you like it, IANS GONE! What's wrong with Alvin? Will he be ok? What will happen now?**


	24. no one messes with the chipmunks

**Chapter 24 xx enjoy soon coming to the end of the story **

Alvin woke up and started rubbing his head he saw straight away that he was in hospital, he looked around to the right and looked at all the cards and gifts beside him, he opened a present and it said from Theo on it, it was a box of toaster waffles, Alvin chuckled, opened the pack and started to eat one. He didn't see the man who was sitting to his left when he did his mouth dropped and he felt a tear come to his eye.

"D-dave, is that you?" Alvin asked.

"Ha-ha yes it's me" he replied, Dave reached over and gave Alvin a gentle hug.

"What day is it?" Alvin wondered.

"22nd December" Dave replied.

"Oh good so it's not Christmas yet, when can i come back to the hotel?"

" 24th so Christmas eve" Alvin went to move but felt something heavy on his foot, he rolled the bed sheets back and saw that his ankle was in a cast, he sighed

"Yh that's a pretty bad ankle you got there, how did it happen?" Dave asked. Alvin starred at him, it was so obvious.

"Ian" Alvin mumbled.

"Oh well you don't have to worry about him anymore" Dave said and winked. Alvin laughed a little.

"Are the others here?" Alvin asked.

"Yes they are sitting outside, would you like me to call them in?" Dave was about to walk to the door when Alvin stopped him.

"Actually I just wanted to say sorry" Alvin said blushing.

"What for?"

"Running away if I never ran away, none of this would have happened"

"Don't say that it was really me; I should've been honest and told you the truth"

Alvin smiled and they hugged again.

"Now should I let them in" Dave asked.

"Wait... why did I faint?" Alvin asked.

"Oh yh well the nurse said it was to do with you not eating or drinking" Dave said, and Alvin nodded. Dave starred at him and...

"OK NOW CALL THEM IN!" Alvin screamed. Dave opened the door and all the chipmunks gasped when they saw Alvin was awake and sprinted to the bed. It was the happiest moment in the world everyone was so relieved Alvin was ok. They were talking for half an hour and then they all hugged each other and Alvin chuckled.

"Yh, no one messes with the chipmunks" Alvin said smiling. Everyone nodded and laughed.

**That's chapter 24 keep reviewing and see you next time.**


	25. under the mistletoe

**Chapter 25**

It is the 24th of December now and the chipmunks were so excited about Christmas tomorrow they had decorated the whole room. Then there was a knock on the door, they opened it and there was Dave holding Alvin who had some crutches made just for him, Dave placed him on the floor and everyone greeted him. "I'm so excited its Christmas tomorrow" Jeanette said

"I know I hope I get that calculator I asked for" Simon said

"Don't make me jealous" Jeanette replied.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Meer cat manor is on yes Theo watch with me" Eleanor said

"Coming just grabbing some cheese balls" Theodore replied

"It's so great to be back" Alvin added

"I'm so happy to see you I don't even know what to say, the person I love is with me and tomorrow its Christmas this is great, but I do wish Claire was here" Brittany said looking down at the floor.

"Yh me too I haven't seen her since... well you know" Alvin said rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry Brittany she will be here soon" Dave said overhearing her convocation, Brittany laughed at this. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Claire.

"Hey guys merry Christmas Alvin how are you feeling?" Claire asked, while taking her coat off Alvin nodded and gave thumbs up.

"That's good, hey Dave can I speak to you in the kitchen please" she said smoothly

"Sure" Dave replied.

Claire pulls Dave into the kitchen and the chipmunks follow very curious.

"Dave I really like you" Claire said blushing.

"I like you to you're a great friend"

"Yh but I want us to be more than friends" Claire said. Dave gave an expression that was very surprised.

" look I have the best times with you, I love all those chipmunks to bits, I know we have had a few fights before but ill forget about them if you will, I want to be with you I get so lonely when I'm not around you , I get cold, so what do you say? Will you take me back?"

All of the chipmunks giggled and held a piece of mistletoe in front of Daves head.

"Of course I will" Dave said. And with that Claire went in gave Dave the biggest kiss she could, and blushed.

"AWWWWWWWW" all the chipmunks went.

"Love is a sweet and powerful thing that is always locked away in the heart" Brittany said.

"That was beautiful Brittany" Jeanette replied.

"I, know it was jean, I know" Brittany said, and everyone chuckled.

**Aww so now Alvin is home, its Christmas tomorrow and now Dave and Claire are going out, what could be better I know something read chapter 26 to find out.**


	26. christmas in the city of love

**Chapter 26, if not this chapter the next one will probably be the end of the story so i hope you enjoy the last few.**

It was Christmas morning and that was the only reason, for the chipmunks to get up early they were so excited and there was one chipmunk called Theodore who was hiding a big secret and his secret involved Eleanor. Theodore has always had a crush on her since the first time he saw her and today was the day he made him move.

Alvin sat up in bed and screamed as loud as he could from the top of his lungs, this woke the others up and they all ran down into the front room where dave and Claire was sitting, all the chipmunks gasped from excitement.

"PRESENTS!" Jeanette shouted.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever" Simon said, with a huge grin on his face.

"And no better place to have it than the city of love" Brittany said going into a daydream.

"Hey guys did you sleep ok?" Dave asked.

"No I was too excited" Theodore answered.

"I had the bestest sleep I've had in weeks" Alvin added, sighing.

"I bet you have" Claire said. Everyone giggled.

Jeanette handed Simon her present to him and Simon gave his present to her, the rest starred as they opened their presents. Jeanette started to rip the paper and...

"It's amazing I love them thank you so much Simon you are the best boyfriend in the world" she said as she picked up her new glasses and replaced them with her old ones. They looked amazing on her. Simon then opened his present and when he saw it he just stopped and starred in amazement, Jeanette looked confused, she thought something was wrong.

"Simon, what's wrong, don't you like it?" she asked concerned. Simon leaned in close to her and kissed her on the cheek, as he did this Jeanette's eyes grew wider and wider and kissed him back and blushed. Everyone starred at them and went Aww. When Simon pulled away he took his present out of the box and showed everyone.

"YES THANK YOU SO MUCH JEAN IT'S THE BEST THING EVER IVE WANTED THIS CALCULATOR FOR SO LONG!" Simon screamed. Then Jeanette smiled and turned to Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin gave his present to Brittany and Brittany gave her present to Alvin. Alvin started opening it and his heart skipped a beat.

"OH MY GOD THE NEW BLACK BEAUTY 5000 GUITAR I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH" Alvin said and started playing it wildly. He then stopped and turned to Brittany, who started opening her present and...

"OH MY GOSH ITS GAWGOUS HOW DID YOU KNOW HELP ME PUT IT ON!" Brittany said. Alvin got up, leaning on his crutches and put the necklace around Brittany, they both sat down and Brittany couldn't stop looking at her brand new necklace she loved it so much, she then leaned in closer to Alvin, who looked back, they stared into each other's eyes and then Brittany dove in for the kiss of the day and planted one right on Alvin's lips, Alvin blushed, but returned one, a kiss on the cheek was one thing but on the lips was another, Brittany was over the moon, she finally got her first kiss from Alvin.

Theodore then getting some courage was about to make his move, he stood on the sofa and spoke while everyone listened, everyone was so shocked Theodore would ever do something like this so they listened hard.

"Eleanor Miller, you are the most, prettiest and nicest girl I have ever met, I have liked you since the moment I first saw you in school, and I just didn't have the guts to say anything until now. Eleanor miller will you please be my girlfriend?" Theodore asked sweetly. Everyone made the cutest faces for Theodore and Eleanor blushed and then ran to Theodore's side and kissed him gently on the cheek. Theodore blushed.

"Soooooooo, is that a yes?" he asked.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Eleanor said. And everyone giggled while they gave their presents to each other. Theodore unwrapped his and loved it instantly.

"A TOASTER WAFFLE MAKING KIT, WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THIS, IT'S PERFECT, I LOVE IT THANK YOU!" A happy Theodore said. Eleanor started to unwrap hers and also loved hers.

"Its lovely Theodore and it's my favourite colour" Eleanor said.

"That dress is so pretty Eleanor" Jeanette said. Eleanor blushed. But she really just wanted to run around and scream SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND AND NOT JUST ANY BOYFRIEND... THEODORE, THE PERSON SHE HAS ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON. She couldn't stop smiling but I don't think she wanted too.

"Well now that's done" Claire was saying.

"Erm actually there is one more present" Dave said, Claire looked confused and Dave reached into his pocket and gave Claire a little black box, she opened it and her eyes got bigger. Her heart dropped when he got on one knee.

"Claire Wilson, will you marry me?" Dave asked nervous. Claire thought for a while and then said..

"YES!"

"Whoooooo it's the best Christmas ever" all the chipmunks said. They all got into a circle and started dancing. It was their last day in the room because tomorrow they were flying all the way to Tokyo for the rest of the tour.

**Now finished chapter 26, get ready for chapter 27 xxx**


	27. last chapter : alvins back! :

**Chapter 27, now for the final chapter enjoyxxx**

The chipmunks were now in Tokyo for their tour, and knowing Alvin was ok made the shows so much better. 6 weeks in Tokyo had gone and Alvin was back on stage performing again, he was now doing his first show in months, the show had finished and Alvin could hear his own heart beating.

"Guys once again another amazing show well done, Alvin what's it like to be back on stage?"

"It's the best feeling in the world" everyone was so happy Alvin was back and they all hugged him.

"Ok now Alvin you know what you must do now... rest your voice for at least 2 hours ok" Dave said. Alvin nodded. And ran off, on stage they we singing we are family for the last time of the night, and now it was better because they now was all a family.

**Sorry the last chapter is so short, and I'm sorry the story is now finished I would carry on with this story for the rest of my life if I could but it has to end now and I really hope you liked my first fan fic story, thank you to everyone supporting me and all the great reviews and hopefully I will write another story in the future( not hope I promise I will) lol bye bye for now xxxxxxx review please.**


	28. IAN!

**SURPRISE CHAPTER 28, just to make this interesting.**

The chipmunk's tour was going very well, but on a beach, a bald man with black glasses docked. He got up and was very cold. His eyes fluttered open and he laughed as he did, it was an early morning in England, once he was fully up, he leant back and cracked his back and spoke.

"HA IM ALIVE, YOU WILL BE SEEING ME VERY SOON CHIPMUNKS!" Ian bellowed.

**Hehe IANS BACK! REVIEWXX**


End file.
